


Of Thistles and Petals

by MannuWrites



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MannuWrites/pseuds/MannuWrites
Summary: Baekhyun works at a shelter home for animals.Chanyeol is thinking of adopting a puppy.





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this when I got myself a puppy too. So, there's the inspiration. This is fun to write and I hope you'll like it :)  
> I couldn't decide if I wanted to write as a one-shot or as a chapter-ed thing. But here we are and this is the first chapter. I wrote this completely off of my imagination so the plot is purely fictional. I am my own editor lol so if there are any mistakes, please bear with me and idk, help me in correcting? :> I have no idea how long this is going to be but ,,, Enjoy.

 

“This might hurt a little, hold the little guy gently.” Baekhyun instructed, concentrating on the wounded animal on the table in front of him. The rubber gloves felt cool against his skin, a stark contrast to the warmth of the shaking form of the abandoned dog he was about to perform a minor surgery on. This wasn’t his first time doing this, hurrying to the shelter home at ungodly hours because a wounded animal had been found and needed immediate care. He had been overrun by fatigue, but he just couldn’t find it in him to let the animals suffer in silence. Yixing always found it endearing. Baekhyun smiled at the thought of his boyfriend.

 

“What if he scratches me or bites me?” the new recruit Jongin asked timidly. It was way too soon for someone as new as Jongin to be doing a night shift, Baekhyun thought and frowned for a moment before shaking off the thought and focusing on the task. _Later_ , he’d ask him about it later.

 

“He won’t. Not if you hold him correctly. Not too tight. Enough to drive away the fear.” Baekhyun said in a heavy voice as he tried to suppress a yawn, preparing to give the shivering mass of matted fur in his hands a mild anaesthetic. He needed to do it soon but Jongin was doing a poor job of holding the scared pup in place.

 

“Here! I’m here! Sorry I’m late! What do I need to do?” Baekhyun recognised the voice as Minseok’s, the head of nurses at the shelter. Ah, so maybe that’s why Jongin had been allowed to stay on night shift. Jongin would be under Minseok’s supervision which meant nothing could go wrong, the veterinarian concluded.

 

“Baek? What are you doing here? _Why_ are you here? Weren’t you on shift earlier today?” Minseok looked at the clock in the room before he turned his glare towards Jongin. “Did I not tell you specifically to _not_ call Baekhyun in case of emergencies? Why didn’t you call Dr Junmyeon?”

 

Jongin looked bashful as he replied in a barely audible voice, “Dr Junmyeon wasn’t answering so I had to call Dr Baekhyun.” And Baekhyun hadn’t minded at all. It wasn’t as if he had anything better to do. Maybe sleep, but he had more pressing matters to attend to.

 

“Hyung, hold him for me.” Baekhyun said without taking his tired eyes off his patient. Minseok was quick to oblige but not before glaring a good deal at Jongin. Baekhyun waited as Minseok held the trembling dog efficiently and started cooing soothing words in hushed tones. Baekhyun could feel the dog’s pulse go down and its muscles relaxing.

 

“One of these days, you’re going to overwork yourself and regret it.” Minseok chastised. Baekhyun smiled.

 

“Ready?” Baekhyun asked but really it was just a signal to the elder.  A signal that he was going to go in with the syringe.

 

Minseok held on gently but firmly. The dog gave a loud yelp when he felt the needle poking at him.

 

“Just a minute little one,” Baekhyun whispered, carefully patting the dog where he had injected him with the syringe.

 

True to his word, the canine had relaxed in a span of a minute and Baekhyun gave the head nurse and the new comer the permission to prep for surgery.

 

“Jongin, go and check the kennels. I’ll handle everything here.” Minseok instructed. Jongin gave a disappointed nod but obliged nonetheless.

 

“I didn’t know he was on shift today.” Baekhyun asked before stretching lightly and fastening a mask over his mouth.

 

“He wasn’t. I had to call him in. You saw how late I was, right?” Minseok replied without looking at him, working expertly as he pulled out various assortments of surgical instruments, disinfectants, a wad of cotton and numerous rolls of gauze.

 

Baekhyun hummed, preparing to carefully shave the fur near the wounds on the little mutt.

 

“Well, I had an emergency. My cousin, you know the one who recently started college?” Minseok asked, as he disinfected the shaving blades and returned them to Baekhyun who took them and with utmost precision cleared the skin nearest to the cut slashes, careful not to contact the open wounds.

 

“Mark?” Baekhyun asked and blinked rapidly. Sleep was calling to him and he wanted to succumb, but he knew what he really wanted to do and that was to see the puppy happy and healthy, so he shook it away and finished with the shaving.

 

“He was arrested for underage drinking.” Minseok scoffed as he cleaned and disinfected the wounds.

 

“Really?” Baekhyun asked, surprised. He had met the kid a few times when Minseok had bought him over as a volunteer to help in the shelter-cum-clinic. He had seemed like a nice guy, soft spoken and polite. The kid was intelligent, Baekhyun knew that. He didn’t seem like the type to cause trouble. Baekhyun shrugged mentally. College could be a huge influence, good as well as bad and it seemed the latter had caught up with Mark.

 

“Yeah, he was at a frat party, the idiot.” Minseok grumbled. “I can’t believe he got arrested for something as stupid as alcohol consumption but thank god his tests proved otherwise.” He glared at the stainless-steel instruments. “I had to pick him up as his emergency contact and then god, the paperwork took so much time. So here I am.” He sighed as he handed Baekhyun a scalpel. They needed to cut off some parts of the skin because they were too damaged to be stitched back up.

 

Baekhyun chuckled. He knew how much Minseok loved Mark, his Chinese cousin. But the head nurse liked to put up a tough exterior and Baekhyun knew him enough to know when he really spoke with anger. They had known each other for years.

 

“C’mon, lets get this done. I need a coffee.” Minseok huffed.

 

 _Hmm_. Baekhyun thought, _he is still moody_. He wanted to ask about it but refrained from asking. _Later,_ he assured himself.

 

“Thread and needle size 12.” He announced, and they fell in a rhythmic cycle. Baekhyun would ask for a specific instrument and Minseok would quickly comply to his request.

 

“Scissors and forceps.”

 

“Suture scissors.”

 

“Okay. I’m done here. Wrap that one up in gauze. There might be some bleeding, but it should stop momentarily. Disinfect it. You know the drill.” Baekhyun gave a tired eye smile to Minseok who gave him a thumb’s up.

 

“It’s not just Mark who got you pissed, is it?” Baekhyun asked offhandedly as he proceeded to remove his gloves. His cap could wait. “Is this about the guy who buys you iced latte every Sunday? Isn’t it Sunday today?” Baekhyun asked, eyes twinkling with mischief.

 

“Yah! What are you even doing here? You have the day shift! Go back home and sleep Baek. Your shift starts in like,” the elder looked at the watch in the OR, “four hours. Sleep would do you good.” Minseok, as expected dodged the topic of his not-so-secret-admirer.

 

“C’mon hyung! At least appreciate his efforts!” He laughed, his eyes watering in rebellion and urging him to just _sleep_.

 

“I just treated his cat once. Once!” Minseok complained and proceeded to do his work. “Go on now. I don’t want to see you here Baek. You have a _life_ , right? What about your boyfriend? Go back home to him or something. Jesus! Let me live.” Minseok rolled his eyes and waved him away.

 

“He’s on call tonight at the hospital.” Baekhyun pouted, remembering Yixing’s kind, dimpled smile. He really wanted cuddles tonight. But of course, his needs were prioritized, and damn it he needed the sleep.

 

“I’ll just sleep here in my room.” They had a couple of rooms at the clinic they used to sleep if need be. It could get really hectic, so they served their purpose well. Plus, Baekhyun was almost always here so one of the rooms had become his. It was still open to accommodate others too, but it was as if silently everyone had agreed that it was now Baekhyun’s, what with some of his clothes and a stash of candies hidden there, it kind of was.

 

“Just sleep before you faint from the lack of it.” Minseok scolded with a stern voice. Baekhyun felt warm, having someone care for him. Sure, Yixing was there but Minseok’s presence gave him a different kind of assurance. And he adored it.

 

“Sure mom.” He teased. Minseok scoffed but broke into a smile.

 

“Go to sleep son. I’ll bring food in the morning. You’re growing too skinny.” He gave him a long side-eyed disapproving glance.

 

Baekhyun nodded. Smiling, he went out to the lobby and discarded his surgical gown and washed his hands as he fondly watched Minseok do his work diligently. Finally, he removed his cap.

 

On instinct, Minseok looked up and saw what Baekhyun was waiting for him to see. He gaped at Baekhyun with a scandalous expression.

 

“Your hair!” The nurse’s voice came muffled through the glass.

 

Baekhyun grinned.

 

He had dyed his hair a light shade of blonde, leaving his roots untouched so it came out as a nice ombre.

 

“You like it?” Baekhyun asked, face growing warm because he hadn’t really shown it to anyone yet. Jongin had seen but since it was his first night actively working with Baekhyun, he doubted the former had noticed the change.

 

Even his boyfriend was yet to see it. He had done it out of impulse when he had returned home, wanting to do something reckless, something he didn’t _need_ to do but wanted to do.

 

Minseok smiled and gave him a thumb’s up. “Makes you look younger. Skinnier. EAT!”

 

Baekhyun laughed.

 

He checked his phone as he went out of the building, heading for the kennels to check up on the Great Dane he had treated yesterday. He liked following up on his patients, especially when they were little puppies.

 

Yixing had texted him, asking him what he was up to, and as if already expecting Baekhyun’s question, he had sent him a selfie from outside the OR, telling him that he was about to go into surgery.

 

Baekhyun sighed. Yixing was a neurosurgeon so his surgeries went on for hours on end. He had received Yixing’s text precisely an hour ago and wondered how long the surgery would go on.

 

He texted back a reply, attaching an image of his selfie, taken with the Great Dane puppy sleeping in the background (which really was a big, dark blob because of the low light) and he sent it to his boyfriend. He knew it wouldn’t get delivered but it still came as a disappointment when he didn’t receive a reply even after retiring to his room to sleep.

 

He checked his social media one last time, procrastinating changing of his light blue scrubs. “Hmm. Jung Jae Chan is cute…” He mumbled once he favourited the character’s picture on twitter.

 

“Dr Baekhyun! Hyung! Sunbae!” There were rapid knocks on his door which he opened quickly to come face to face with a wide eyed Jongin.

 

“What--”

 

“We just received a call. A huge accident took place nearby. The casualties are being rushed here!”

 

“How many?” Baekhyun asked as he snatched his stethoscope from the small table and pulled on his lab coat.

 

“A wild boar and three Siberian musk deer.” Jongin spoke hurriedly.

 

“Siberian deer? In this part of the city?” Baekhyun asked. Wild boars coming out to the city was not uncommon but musk deer of the forest? What drew _them_ out?

 

“They were being smuggled but were caught because of an accident.” Jongin supplied, “At least that’s what I was told.” The younger shrugged.

 

“How does the wild boar come in?” Baekhyun asked incredulously, trying to make sense of the situation.

 

“I don’t know. Maybe we’ll find out when they get here.” Jongin rushed to the entrance and waited with baited breath, putting on his gloves as he did.

 

“We’re going to need more hands.” Baekhyun spoke, worry painted over his features. A single wild boar was going to get Baekhyun, Minseok and Jongin busy enough. How would they handle the three deer? They didn’t have enough staff available in case of emergencies at night.

 

“I called Dr Junmyeon, nurse Kang and nurse Park. They’ll be here soon.” Jongin said and released a breath. Baekhyun felt pity for Jongin. He was relatively new to the shelter and already he was witnessing probably one of their biggest cases of the year.

 

“Nurse Park? Park Soo-young? Isn’t she on leave?” Baekhyun asked, utterly confused. As far as he remembered Soo-young had gone back to her home town to visit her family. She was supposed to be gone for two weeks and it had only been a week or so. Why was she back already?

 

 _Later_ , he’d have to ask her later.

 

“I suppose. After I managed to contact Dr Junmyeon, Minseok hyung told me to call her anyway and luckily, she had returned earlier tonight and was planning to come back tomorrow. When I told her about the case, she agreed to come immediately.” Jongin checked the digital clock near the entrance. “Which was twelve minutes ago. They should be here any minute now.”

 

“So, you’re telling me that you called her _and_ Junmyeon hyung twelve minutes ago?”

 

Jongin nodded easily, rubbing his hands vigorously to warm himself against the chilly night. Dawn was about to break and the medical attendants wanted nothing more than to go back inside but work was work.

 

Jongin was tall, Baekhyun observed. Taller than everyone he knew.

 

“Where was I during all this ruckus? Why’d you take so long to call me?” Baekhyun raised his eyebrows in question, putting his hands in the pockets of his white coat. Already a little cranky with the lack of sleep, Baekhyun just couldn’t understand the younger’s actions which lead to him being pissed.

 

“It wasn’t my fault! I was only following orders.” The new comer raised his hands in defence. “Minseok hyung wasn’t sure if he wanted to get you involved.” He paused, fixing his headband which kept his longer hair out of his eyes. “He told me how you haven’t slept properly in days and believe me he was torn in between asking me to get you and letting you rest.” Jongin said softly, as if sensing Baekhyun’s sour mood. The latter’s eyes softened though his posture remained stiff.

 

 _Oh Minseokkie hyung,_ he thought and sighed. The head nurse knew too much for his and Baekhyun’s own good.

                                                                                                                                                         

“It’s alright. I get where he’s coming from, that old man.” Baekhyun said fondly then snorted, waving his hand dismissively.

 

“Yah punk! Who’re you calling old?” Minseok sprinted to the entrance, his belt heavy on his waist, supporting various medical assortments to quickly attend to the casualties.

 

“No one hyung—”

 

“They’re here.” Jongin announced.

 

Sure enough, ambulance sirens could be heard blaring in the distance, the sounds amplified by the silence of the night.

 

“Good ears.” Baekhyun commented, eyes becoming sharper, breaths calmer; hands turning stable as his doctor’s senses took over. Sleep still plagued his mind and body, but he ignored it and mentally prepared himself for the chaos that was about to ensue.

 

“Sensitive to sounds.” Jongin mumbled, his focus also trained on the blue lights flashing in the distance.

 

“Where are Junmyeon, Seulgi and Soo-young?” Minseok asked.

 

“Hopefully about to reach.” Jongin replied. Baekhyun cursed under his breath.

 

The ambulances weren’t the only vehicles to arrive. Four different cars, one of them a police car, screeched to a stop simultaneously.

 

Baekhyun felt immense relief at the sight of Junmyeon and Seulgi getting out of the black hyundai while Soo-young came from her familiar maroon ford. The only car in question was the black SUV, the driver of which was yet to make an appearance, but he didn’t pay it much attention. He couldn’t. Time was key, and he intended to make every crucial second count.

 

 _Were the police here because of the smuggling?_ Either he or Junmyeon would have to deal with them later.

 

_Later. Later. Later._

 

As if on auto-pilot, all the medical personnel fell into an unspoken routine. While Baekhyun, Minseok and Jongin took care of the wild boar mewling in pain, a gunshot wound on its the side bleeding heavily, Junmyeon, Seulgi and Soo-young took to making sure that the three deer survived.

 

They were critically low on staff still, Baekhyun noticed and grimaced. _We’d have to make do anyway,_ he concluded. The surgery went on for two excruciatingly long hours, but it was successful. The three of them had made sure that the wild animal survived. But the fact that the wild boar was showing early signs of rabies made his heart drop. The animal would survive, if only for so long before it would have to be put down.

 

The sleep deprived doctor sighed. Sometimes his job turned too dark for his own liking.

 

Baekhyun was still washing his hands outside in the lobby when he was approached by two policemen. He huffed inwardly but nodded when they requested him to come with them to talk. He lead them to a small conference hall located in the opposite wing of the building. Passing by the main entrance, he saw the back of a tall man standing near the black SUV he had seen earlier, shoulders hunched.

 

“It’s going to rain.” He announced when he took notice of the sky painted with angry grey clouds and walked farther to the conference hall, tall stranger already forgotten.

 

“May I ask which one of you was decent enough to shoot the boar?” He asked sweetly but the sarcasm wasn’t lost on the policemen who frowned at his implications.

 

“We didn’t.” One of them, the taller, supplied. Baekhyun was too tired to read their name tags. “It was shot by the man who found the smugglers.” They launched into the bizarre story of how the man, the same one Baekhyun had seen standing outside, had been near the Han river bridge when he spotted the wild boar coming at him. The man had fired in self defence but in doing so, he had startled the smugglers passing by, who had then stopped momentarily and out of pure luck, the boar had run towards the smugglers, scaring them and drawing them out. Since the boar had been injured and would probably attack the innocent seeming smugglers, the mysterious man - apparently a _Mr Park_ \- had called police for their sake but when help had arrived, and their truck was checked for its contents, the policemen had been shocked to find three Siberian Musk deer tied and starving in the back.

 

Baekhyun was appalled at the treatment given to the poor animals. The police had asked that he submit the bullet they extracted as evidence to the case. He had remained tight lipped but nodded for their sake.

 

Some time during the story, Junmyeon had came in. He bought good news.

 

“The deer are in recovery. They had been starving for about a week, I guess. One of them was a female and she was with child. It’s a miracle the off spring survived.” He smiled. “She seems to be holding up just fine though she doesn’t let anyone but Soo-young near herself. Maybe it’s a female thing.” He shrugged. “We’ll be taking care of her until she gives birth.”

 

“A rough estimate?” Baekhyun asked, excited. It had been a long time since they had done any deliveries besides the dogs and cats. The thought made him excited.

 

“Three months tops.” Junmyeon grinned.

 

“Your statements will be helpful in providing evidence against the smugglers. They have no cause to support their story and everything points in their direction. Thank you for your cooperation.” The policemen bowed, about to leave.

 

“I have a question if you don’t mind.” Baekhyun asked slowly, as if unsure if he wanted to voice out the question. Somewhere he knew the hesitation was also because his thoughts were getting muddled and he had to really concentrate to make sure his words were coherent. He needed a double shot espresso and _soon._

 

The two policemen stopped, silently permitting him to continue.

 

“How did Mr Park have a gun? How are you so sure his shot was in self-defence?” He asked, gaze cold.

 

“Mr Park possesses a licence. He has legal permission to carry a gun.” The shorter one replied in a clear voice.

 

“That does nothing to justify why he shot the boar.” Baekhyun bit back. Junmyeon came to his side and rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. He was thankful, but he wanted to bite this Park guy’s head off.

 

“The boar is rabid, isn’t it?” The taller one asked, making Baekhyun dip his eyebrows in confusion.

 

“So?” The doctor bit out.

 

“You and I both know that’s reason enough, doc. Besides, it wasn’t a kill shot and you know it. So calm down and let us take care of it.” He turned around to leave but halted.

 

“You should be thanking Mr Park. He is the reason four lives were saved, one unborn.” He said pointedly. “We’ll be back soon.” And they left.

 

Through his frustrated haze, Baekhyun was able to see the logic in the policeman’s statement and mentally scolded himself for being stupid and impulsive in sensitive situations.

 

“You okay?” Junmyeon’s question bought him out of his thinking reverie.

 

“Yes hyung.” He rubbed his tired eyes.

 

“How many days this time Baekhyun-ah?” Junmyeon questioned, worry clear on his face.

 

“Four and counting.” He grinned.

 

“I’m going to tell Minseok.” Everyone knew if there was someone who could somehow tame Baekhyun, it was Minseok. Junmyeon did too, clearly.

 

“You wouldn’t. You’d get your ass shredded in return.” He chuckled. “You didn’t show up to your shift.” Junmyeon paled at that.

 

“Shut up. I had an emergency.”

 

“You’re lucky I was here to cover for you.” Baekhyun wiggled his eyebrows.

 

“What do you want?”

 

“Besides that black card of yours?  A good cup of coffee would do.”

 

“Are you sure you want to have coffee?” Junmyeon pressed his lips together. “You should sleep a little.”

 

“I’ve been worse hyung. Besides, my shift is starting in an hour. Coffee is ideal right now.” Baekhyun shrugged.

 

“I’ll make you a deal. Take a nap. Thirty minutes would do. I’ll bring you your coffee then?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“ _Maybe_ I’ll get Minseok—” His senior got up to go to the door.

 

Baekhyun rushed to stop him. “Deal.” He huffed out. Junmyeon chuckled heartily at his pouty face. “ _Kawaii Baekhyunee_.”

 

Baekhyun pretended to gag as he left the hall to go to his room. He was about to check his phone for texts when black suddenly covered his vision, if for a moment before it cleared again. It left him feeling a little disoriented. Shaking himself off, he breathed deeply and took slow steps.

He met Jongin who updated him about the animals’ recovery and he took the opportunity to ask the new comer about Minseok’s whereabouts but the younger shrugged, telling him he hadn’t seen the nurse for a while.

 

Baekhyun bid him goodbye and continued walking. His vision blurred, and his footsteps faltered. He put his hand out to the wall to stop himself from falling over.

 

“Hey, you alright?” He heard someone call.

 

“Minseok hyung? Is that you?” Baekhyun asked but he wasn’t sure if he had gotten the words out of his mouth. Black spots were beginning to cover his vision, his conscience losing hold of his body’s movements. His body had entered override, he knew. It wouldn’t be long before he succumbed to the darkness calling out to him.

 

“Somebody help! I think he fainted!” The voice, definitely not Minseok’s, cried out.

 

The last thing he glimpsed was an unfamiliar face scrunched in worry, ears standing out, hair a mess.

 

 _Chimpanzee,_ he thought. Why did this person look like a chimpanzee?

 

 _Later_ , his mind supplied before unconsciousness took over.

* * *

 


	2. Interlude

Baekhyun felt like he was drowning. He was a fairly good swimmer but this, this mental feeling of drowning was very unsettling. It wasn’t that he couldn’t breathe, no. He could breathe. It was the feeling of sinking deeper and deeper and being unable to come to the surface or even _look_ for the murky surface which made him feel uneasy, even while being unconscious. He attempted to fight the darkness which had locked him in place, unable to move but it was like his body was at war with itself. While his mind wanted to break free of the invisible manacles of the dark, his body protested and simply refused to respond to his mental prompts.

 

Through the whole ordeal, he had managed to open his eyes, albeit just once.

 

Everything seemed blurred and he felt like the strain he had to put in keeping his eyes open was no less than willing his feet to go the last step in a trek. In other words, a grand effort. The sounds—the god awful sounds-- though muted, were giving his already throbbing head a severe ache. For a moment, he wondered why he had ever wanted to wake up. The only thing he could make out from the flurry of dampened sounds were some basic syllables spoken by an unfamiliar voice.

 

_‘No. Its fine.’_

It didn’t make any sense and all Baekhyun really wanted to do was to go back to being unconscious. And so, he did.

 

~

 

Baekhyun was wide awake. He had been awake long enough to examine his surroundings. He was in a hospital, it seemed but it didn’t make sense to him how he needed his own room? Was his case really that serious? Though the curtains covering the window on his right hid his view of the outside world, the light illuminating them in an attempt to leak through was a tell-tale sign of the day outside.

 

“Is he going to be alright?” He heard a deep timbre voice ask from outside the door. He faintly recalled having heard it before but couldn’t remember when.

 

“Yes. He’s recovering well. All his vitals are stable now. He’ll be conscious soon. You should be there when he is. But before that, you need to sign some documents and do some formalities, so let’s proceed with that.” An unfamiliar voice which was probably the doctor’s, replied.

 

“Okay.”

 

The consent was followed by a light argument between two distinct voices but all quietened after a moment.

 

After five minutes, he was greeted by Minseok’s smiling but evidently tired face. Stress lines etched his forehead, his charcoal black hair was tousled messily and his eyes had bags under them- a clear sign he was overrun with fatigue.

 

“How are you feeling Baekhyunee?” Minseok asked from where he was filling a glass with water. When Baekhyun had told him that he had been up for about some fifteen minutes, Minseok had all but rushed to find the doctor, a soft spoken man named Lee Jin-ki, who had come in and performed all sorts of checks on him, assessing his health. He had told Baekhyun to rest more and had prescribed some pills for him.

 

“Not so good.” Baekhyun croaked out. “Fainting sucks.” He whispered and attempted a smile when Minseok looked at him with a worried expression.

 

“Baekhyun-ah…” Minseok sighed softly and pressed a button on the remote to bring Baekhyun’s bed up into a sitting position.

 

“I’m just feeling a little put out. Otherwise, I’m completely fine.” Baekhyun said after settling into his newly acquired posture. He took the full glass of water given to him by Minseok.

 

“Do you want to know what happened?” Minseok asked softly once Baekhyun had emptied his glass of water. The water felt like a salve to his severely parched throat. Just how long had he been unconscious for? Baekhyun looked at the clock in his room which read ‘13:15’. While he was relieved that he hadn’t been unconscious for one whole day like one of the previous times, he still couldn’t believe he had been unconscious for over 6 hours. No freaking way.

 

“I think I might have an idea.” Baekhyun rested his head back down on the pillow, reclining. “I fainted in the shelter and you guys brought me here. Am I right?” He gave a light smile which went unappreciated by the elder.

 

“Baekhyun, how many times have I told you to not overwork yourself? On top of that you ignore your meals and your sleep. That isn’t right Baek! Where do you even get the energy to do all the things you do? All those shifts you take? Coffee can’t cut it anymore Baekhyunee.” Minseok’s voice went soft towards the end, effectively emphasizing the worry put in the nickname the younger adored so much. “The doctor said that all your vitals were dangerously unstable and that’s why you fainted.” The elder paused. “Do you have any idea how worried I was?” Minseok looked away and the tension in the room became palpable.

 

Baekhyun felt bad. He knew he had been following his own whimsical desires, but could he have done anything differently?

 

He was sure he didn’t want to worry any of his friends, especially Minseok who already had a lot going on, no he didn’t have the heart to do so. However, his ethics worked differently than others. He had a hard time thinking solely about himself over those who needed him, especially animals. How could he let anyone suffer when he could _do_ something to help them? Alas, he knew there weren’t many people who could sympathise with his case. But could he really blame them? He knew his friends and family cared for him. And he was immensely grateful but what more could he offer to assuage their worries?

 

Everyone wanted him healthy and smiling and he _was_ smiling, genuinely so, but he couldn’t keep up with the former. Health only concerned him when it became an unavoidable hindrance in his way and he knew there was no way out except to pay attention which was exactly what was happening right now. If there was any other way out, he’d gladly take it.

 

“I would ask you to adopt me so you’d worry less but I’m pretty sure your coffee intake exceeds mine.” Baekhyun smiled faintly, his attempt at bringing down the tension working effectively when Minseok looked at him with a knowing smile.

 

“Unfortunately, you’re right. And with that my dreams of spoon feeding you rice and soup have also been crushed. Oh, who will I dote over now?” Minseok sighed dramatically, taking the glass from Baekhyun and refilling it.

 

“You have Mark.” Baekhyun took the refilled glass and emptied it too.

 

“You don’t need to remind me. But he likes Chinese food more and I’m not really good at cooking. That reminds me, what do you want to eat?” Minseok asked. “We have a delectable range of hospital food to choose from.”

 

Baekhyun pretended to gag. Minseok took that as a sign to step in order the food himself. The older was determined to make the younger eat, no matter what.

 

“Minseokkie hyung, you’re still his knight in shining armor. Give yourself some credit. You’re trying your best to give him a good life and I’m sure he’s very thankful for it.” Baekhyun knew Minseok was estranged from his family and when Mark had opted in favour of Minseok when offered to study overseas, Minseok has been delighted but he’d been more than a little anxious, especially when his family had turned their backs on Mark too. It wasn’t that Minseok couldn’t afford it. Mark already had a scholarship at the university he was going to and on top of that the Chinese boy worked part time to cover for his needs. But Minseok worried about being a good elder figure he could look up to.

 

Baekhyun smiled to himself. _That old man worries way too much for his own good,_ he thought and shook his head at the thought, looking fondly at Minseok.

 

“I sure hope so. I mean I don’t want to be seen as a hero but I’d like it if he just stays out of trouble.” Minseok smiled. “Let’s get you something to eat.” Minseok turned to the phone to order.

 

“Why am I in a room though? I could be in the general ward, you know?” Baekhyun mused once Minseok was done ordering his soup.

 

“Yixing wouldn’t have it any other way.” He answered and shrugged.

 

Baekhyun straightened.  “What do you mean? Yixing knows? Is he here?” He asked incredulously.

 

“Yeah, he knows. What? Don’t look at me like that. It’s not my fault.” Minseok said in a defensive tone when Baekhyun looked at him with a look that spelt betrayal. “He was listed as your number one emergency contact so that’s how he found out. Turns out Dr Lee is good friends with him.” Shit. Baekhyun remembered having heard the name before. “Yixing requested that you be shifted to a private room.” His boyfriend was too good to him. How could Baekhyun ever thank him? He felt such an overwhelming urge to just engulf Yixing in his embrace, dimples and shy smiles be damned.

 

“And to answer your question, yes. He’s here. He came as soon as he could.” Ah yes, Yixing’s surgery must have went on forever. Baekhyun looked at Minseok with a questioning look.

 

“Where is he?”

 

“Doing the formalities. Or trying, at least.” Minseok answered.

 

Baekhyun nodded. “You look terrible hyung.” He commented when Minseok settled in a chair near his bed and rested his head on the mattress of the bed.

 

“I was on shift Baekhyun, what with the new case, I couldn’t leave immediately.” Baekhyun opened his mouth to protest but Minseok beat him to it. “Yes, I’m tired but I wanted to see you. I came as soon as I could. I’m so sorry I wasn’t there when it happened.” Minseok held his hand, the one which didn’t sport the IV line.

 

“Its okay. I don’t blame you.” Baekhyun was puzzled. If he fainted and Minseok didn’t bring him in and if he had just gotten here… Baekhyun wanted to clear his confusion before the feeling of being left alone took over his thoughts. That was one place he didn’t want to go back to.

 

“Who brought me here?” Baekhyun asked, his mind racing. Minseok’s reply was interrupted by three consecutive knocks on the door and Baekhyun was greeted with the sight of his sister.

 

“Baekhyunee!”

 

“Noona!” He smiled warmly, surprise clear on his face as he saw her power walk towards him with a ‘Get Well Soon’ balloon and a bouquet of flowers in her hands.

 

“Just how many people know about this?” He quickly asked the head nurse in hushed tones.

 

“Everybody.” Minseok said before he stood up to greet Baekhyun’s elder sister. They exchanged quick pleasantries and then Mi-young had her full focus on her little brother.

 

“I see you’re still careless about your health.”

 

“Ah Mi-young noona! You didn’t have to come.” He said as he hugged her from where he was sitting. Mi-young was a medical attending in a hospital in Busan. Really, his condition wasn’t as severe as everyone was making it out to be. And he really didn’t want her travelling all the way to Seoul.

 

“Yixing called.” Mi-young answered his questioning gaze. Baekhyun wanted to heave an exasperated sigh. If Minseok worried a lot, then his boyfriend beat the head nurse by a mile.

 

“I am gonna have to talk to him.” Baekhyun said faking an angry voice.

 

“Oh my god, when did you change your hair colour?” Mi-young asked once she had made sure that Baekhyun was alright.

 

“You like it?” Baekhyun asked shyly.

 

“Is that even a question? Of course!”

 

They talked for some time, catching up with each other and talking about their parents who, thankfully, didn’t know about his little mishap.  _Yet._

 

Apparently, Mi-young had started dating a cardio-thoracic surgeon named Choi Minho. She acted shy when Baekhyun looked at the photos she showed him, scrutinizing the man but giggled when he sternly said that he’d have to meet him and clear a few things that brothers should do.

 

She turned the topic towards his relationship and then it was his turn to turn shy.

 

As if on cue, his boyfriend entered the room. Just like everyone else, he also looked tired but the air around him was light. His presence was enough to soothe Baekhyun, who smiled wide when he made eye contact with Yixing.

 

“Xing.” He said in a way of greeting and held up his arms so Yixing could embrace him. “Thank god you’re okay.” Yixing murmured when he held him. Baekhyun didn’t want to let go of him but it wouldn’t be civil when there were others present in the room. In the end he settled for holding hands which was more than fine.

 

And once again, the attention had turned to Baekhyun’s newly dyed hair. Yixing had absolutely gushed over the light hair colour, complimenting Baekhyun so much so that the vet was sure he was sporting a heavy blush.

 

And then everyone grew concerned about his health. Baekhyun huffed lightly in annoyance.

 

“I’m gonna take it upon myself to feed you every hour whether you like it or not.” Yixing said, caressing his cheek. Baekhyun smiled but didn’t say anything. He knew no matter what Yixing said, he wouldn’t be able to keep his promise. He was a surgeon for crying out loud. Yixing barely had enough time to take care of himself but Baekhyun didn’t hold it against him when he was just the same. That’s how they worked and he was fine with it. All he needed was Yixing’s presence at the end of the day, his kind words and his gaze solely meant for Baekhyun. Their passionate nights were comparatively less in number than what would be ideal for a couple their age but in the end their jobs took a lot from them, physically as well as mentally, and they would have to make do with sweet savoury kisses and cuddles in bed. Sometimes, even that would take a lot of effort and they would just resign to lying together on bed, too tired to even look at each other. But that’s how they worked and Baekhyun was fine with that.

 

“That’s what I told him but the brat doesn’t listen.” Minseok complained and everyone laughed, aware of Baekhyun’s habit of not listening to anyone but himself.

 

 “I’m sorry to interrupt but has Baekhyun taken his medicines—Dr Zhang!” Dr Lee had spotted Yixing and now was conversing enthusiastically with the neurosurgeon. Baekhyun smiled.

 

“My apologies but I’m going to have to take him away. We have some things we need to discuss. Purely professional of course.” Dr Lee bowed his head. “There’s a new case I need to discuss and its just a great opportunity now that you’re here.” He said to Yixing. “No offence Baekhyun.” The blonde waved him off, laughing lightly.

 

“Do you mind if I come along?” Mi-young questioned.

 

“She’s a doctor too.” Yixing supplied when Dr Lee showed hesitation.

 

“Sure, an extra perspective would be good. I appreciate all the help I can get.” He smiled.

 

“I’ll be right back Baek.” Yixing smiled, his dimples showing, and kissed the top of Baekhyun’s head before leaving.

 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Baekhyun giggled as he saw him leaving. Waving one last time, he turned to look at Minseok.

 

“Thank god. Too many medical minds in one place for my liking.” Baekhyun huffed.

 

“You’re one to talk.” Minseok rolled his eyes. “Isn’t your whole family a clan of doctors?” Minseok chuckled.

 

“Yeah, but I’m the black sheep.”

 

“Now you’re the blonde sheep.” Minseok pointed at Baekhyun’s hair and laughed at his own joke.

 

“I can’t believe you just said that.” Baekhyun rested his arm over his face, faking exasperation. “I feel bad for Mark now.”

 

“Yah!” Minseok scolded.

 

“How are the deer doing?” Baekhyun asked after a minute of silence. He’d finally come around to ask the important questions. Everyone was so concerned about his health he hadn’t even gotten the chance to ask about his new patients.

 

Minseok wasn’t surprised at this, Baekhyun asking about his patients when he was currently one himself.

 

“They’re recovering well. Soo-young told me they were eating well and resting.” Minseok scrunched his eyebrows as if something was still pressing him.

 

“And the mother?”

 

“The mother and the baby are both doing well.”

 

Baekhyun smiled. He wanted to ask about the boar too, but he knew it was a lost cause.

 

“What about Soo-young? Why did she return so soon?”

 

“I haven’t gotten the chance to ask her yet.” Minseok said before coming around to sit on the edge of Baekhyun’s bed.

 

“There’s something I think you should know.” Minseok announced ominously.

 

“What is it?” Baekhyun asked.

 

“The police said they can’t let the deer stay. According to the law, they are the government’s property and as soon as they’re well enough, they’ll be moved.” Minseok answered with a glum expression and Baekhyun’s heart sank.

 

“Moved where?”

 

“I don’t know. That’s all what Junmyeon told me.”

 

“Did they take the bullet?” He asked warily.

 

Minseok shook his head. “Not yet.”

 

“I’m going to make sure the deer stay with us, at least until the baby is born. They can try all they want.” Baekhyun said in a steady voice. He had all the backing he needed to make it happen even if he didn’t like using it to his advantage.

 

“Baekhyun…” Minseok said but seemed to have changed his mind. “Let’s talk about this once you’re back at the clinic. The nurse felt like he hadn’t made the right choice by telling Baekhyun about the deer but he also knew what would happen if he delayed the news. The later Baekhyun knew, the worse he’d deal with the situation.

 

“What about the Park guy? Did he at least make an appearance to check on them?” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. He wasn’t expecting much from the culprit. But basic humanity demanded as much, didn’t it? For the one who made mistake to see to it that it was corrected the best way possible?

 

“Uh- about that…” Minseok started but was interrupted by the opening of the door.

 

“Byun Baekhyun? The food is here.” A feminine voice announced and sure enough, a nurse entered carrying a food tray in her hands which she quickly put on the mobile table near Baekhyun’s bed. However, she wasn’t alone. The tall man who followed her in looked like death incarnate. He was clad in all black- black shirt, black slacks and black shoes. His hair, also black, were slightly mussed but Baekhyun could spot remnants of a sleek hairstyle. His clothes, though somewhat wrinkled, looked nice too. _Expensive_. He had a long black over coat draped over one of his arms, his rigid stance speaking about his unease for him. That didn’t stop him from looking like he owned the place. If one couldn’t make out that this guy was loaded, the Rolex resting casually on his left wrist certainly did the job.

 

Absurdly, Baekhyun was reminded of the Grim Reaper from Goblin. Baekhyun shook the thought away.

 

He came in slowly, almost hesitantly which seemed weird for someone as tall as him. The man was somehow taller than Jongin, much to Baekhyun’s surprise, but his face was what threw him off. The man’s expression was…expressionless, simply put. His eyes were sad, so sad, as if his very soul was shrouded in melancholy. Baekhyun searched his mind to recognise who the man was because it seemed he did not know the man at all.

 

 _‘Did this guy come straight from a funeral?’_ Baekhyun thought and mused if he’d get the chance to ask him that any time in the future.

 

“Please make sure he eats this.” The nurse instructed the tall man, which seemed very odd to Baekhyun. She should have said that to Minseok.

 

“After he does, give him these tablets.” She said and lifted a little dish which contained his medicines. She looked at the black clad stranger, waiting for him to draw his hand forward to receive the medicine and once he did, she scurried away after wishing Baekhyun a quick recovery. The man turned to look at him.

 

“How are you feeling?” The stranger spoke slowly and boy was his voice _nice._ There was just something about people who had a good speaking voice and Baekhyun was a sucker for it.

 

For a moment Baekhyun was confused, thinking if the question had been for him.

 

 _‘But of course it would be for me! I’m the only patient in this room.’_ He thought and blamed his current situation for being plain dumb.

Baekhyun looked over to Minseok for a clue. He wanted to have some idea about how he was supposed to respond to absolute strangers but the elder was already busy smiling at the tall intruder. Did they know each other?

 

And then it hit him.

 

He _did_ recognise the voice. Wasn’t this guy the one talking to the doctor a while ago? And suddenly, it was as if the neurons in his brain had gone crazy in a frenzy to make connections, bringing back memories. He got a very painful bout of headache but through out that headache he was able to recall many times he never even knew he had witnessed.

 

He held his head in an attempt to relieve himself from the pain but groaned when it got worse.

 

“Baekhyun? Yah Baekhyun! What’s happening?” Minseok asked as he hurried to Baekhyun’s side, alarm clear in his voice. His words fell on deaf ears.

 

Baekhyun was going through a heavy mental flashback. He remembered the same voice speaking ‘ _No. Its fine_ ’, remembered that exact voice asking him if he was alright when he was on the verge of fainting, remembered it asking for help when he finally had.

 

He remembered!

 

“Should I get the doctor?” The same voice which was responsible for his headache, now nearer, asked.

 

“Chimpanzee…” The veterinarian whispered, looking up to the meet the eyes of the stranger. “It’s you!”

 

“Excuse me?” The stranger asked, his impassive features contorting into absolute confusion. He looked at Minseok. “Did he hit his head or something?” He asked.

 

“How would I know? You were the one who was with him when he fainted.” The elder shrugged, still on edge, waiting to run out to get the doctor if need be.

 

“But that’s exactly what I’m saying!” Baekhyun said, drawing the attention of the other two to himself.

 

“I think we should get the doctor.” Minseok said, turning to leave.

 

“No! Wait, hear me out!” He yelled.

 

Though he was used to Minseok’s gaze, he was not prepared to be the focus of attention of the taller. His brown eyes, though still sad, were piercing. Baekhyun, very childishly, felt like hiding under the sheets.

 

“And what is it that you want to say?”  The owner of the deep voice asked with brows scrunched heavily, his shoulders tense.

 

“That I know you! You were the one who saw me faint.” Baekhyun said. The man visibly relaxed.

 

“ _Chanyeol-ssi_ is also the one who brought you here. He has been here the whole time.” Minseok said softly. The taller nodded in acknowledgement.

 

Baekhyun stared at him, question clear in his eyes.

 

This guy had brought him here? A complete stranger? And his own friends had been too busy to care enough to be there when he fainted? Didn’t they claim to care for him? Where were they when he actually needed them?

 

_‘No. Shut up.’_

 

Baekhyun shook himself from these thoughts. He knew how busy they must have been because of the new case back at the clinic but he just couldn’t stop this cold feeling of being left alone from spreading.

 

“I know what you’re thinking, and I want you to stop right there. Please be rational Baekhyunee. Jongin accompanied Chanyeol-ssi when he brought you here but he had to return as soon as Yixing came. Junmyeon was the only doctor available after you collapsed, he couldn’t come. Do you understand?” Minseok rested a comforting hand over his shoulder.

 

Baekhyun nodded. He did understand. He was nothing if not rational. His profession demanded him to be rational but in the end, he was human. And humans had emotions; had feelings and right now he wasn’t feeling any of the good ones. Even so, he managed to make himself understand.

 

 _‘They would’ve been here if it wasn’t for the case.’_  He assured himself and smiled at the stranger.

 

“I don’t think I’ve thanked you yet for saving my life.” Baekhyun said, eyes twinkling and nodded as deeply as his position would allow.

 

Minseok rolled his eyes. “Let’s not exaggerate now.” Minseok said and heavily patted the blonde on the back who gave him a look of being in pain. The head nurse made a face which went ignored by the other.

 

The stranger- Chanyeol- nodded back.

 

“I think you should eat this before it goes cold.” He said and shifted the table over to Baekhyun’s bed.

 

“Thank you.” The blonde replied.

 

“Welcome. Please take these once you’ve finished.” Chanyeol placed the small dish containing tablets beside the soup bowl.

 

“I will.” He wanted to ask how Chanyeol had ended up at the hospital but refrained when the taller held up a finger.

 

“Excuse me, I have to take this.” He motioned to his phone and left. Baekhyun watched him leave, his pace fast and controlled.

 

“He’s nice. Hot. And rich.” Baekhyun said as he took a spoonful of soup, surprising himself. Did he really think this Chanyeol guy was hot? Well his voice was definitely nice to listen to, but was that enough basis for someone to be called hot?

 

“Shut up. You have a boyfriend.” Minseok snorted.

 

“And you don’t but you’re still blind to beauty. So, what’s the point?” Baekhyun asked taking a spoonful of soup and blowing on it.

 

“Eat in silence. It would be sad if you somehow choked on soup.”

 

Baekhyun only chuckled in response.

 

“Speaking of boyfriends, how’s that secret admirer of yours doing? Did he show up today?” Though hospital food was supposed to be bad, the soup was somewhat nice.

 

“Aren’t you sick?” Minseok said but gave in when he saw Baekhyun’s expectant face. “Fine. He’s still annoyingly persistent.” He rubbed a hand over his face.

 

“But did he come to see you today?”

 

“He did.” Minseok confessed, much to Baekhyun’s surprise. He must’ve been really tired to let his guard down. “My last coffee intake was his courtesy. Also the reason I’ve managed to stay awake for this long.”

 

“Oh ho! Iced lattes are finally coming in handy, I see.” Baekhyun wiggled his eyebrows.

 

“Oh for god’s sake, shut up.”

 

“Oh c’mon, at least tell me his name.”

 

“Not a chance in hell.”

 

“What’s the worst that could happen? It’s just a name hyung!”

 

Minseok didn’t answer. Baekhyun pouted.

 

“I’ll not take my meds if you don’t tell me his name.”

 

“That’s not fair!” Minseok whined.

 

“Everything is fair in love and war!” The blonde smiled smugly.

 

“This is neither!”

 

“Like I said, you’re blind hyung. No disrespect. But let’s be practical here. You’re taking care of his cat, he brings you iced lattes. It’s called love, hyung.”

 

“Is that your definition of love? Because that’s worse than a six-year old’s.” Minseok rolled his eyes.

 

“It works.” He shrugged.

 

“What’s it going to take for you to shut up and finish your damn soup?”

 

“Three syllables.”

 

“Its only two.” Minseok grumbled. “Lu Han.”

 

“Is he cute?”

 

“Oh my god Baekhyun. Eat! We had a deal.”

 

Baekhyun just gave him a huge eye smile and continued eating his soup.

 

After taking his medicines, he stood up to walk around in his room. Minseok had been worried but Baekhyun had assured him he was feeling fine, arguing his butt had gone numb from sitting so much for so long. Minseok had relented as he watched the younger walking with the support of his IV line’s stand. Baekhyun still felt a little lightheaded but walking felt nice.

 

He was about to head back to bed, feeling tired, when Chanyeol came back, face as impassive as ever.

 

“You should be resting.”

 

“You should know better than to tell me that.” He chuckled.

 

When Chanyeol only gave a tilt of his head, Baekhyun explained.

 

“You must be aware of why what happened to me, happened.”

 

Chanyeol nodded.

 

“So you should know better than to tell me to rest.” He grinned.

 

“And you should know better than to take your health so lightly.” He replied, face stoic. “Did you take the medicine?”

 

“I did.” Baekhyun said to the tall man inspecting the utensils to make sure everything had been consumed.

 

“Then you should go lie back down.” As soon as Baekhyun turned back around, he collapsed but before he could hit the floor he was engulfed by two arms supporting him on either side.

 

“Like I said, rest.” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun, too tired to argue, only hummed in response.

 

“Usually I’m not this clumsy.”

 

“That’s right. Usually he just goes straight to fainting.” Minseok huffed out.

 

“I thought we weren’t exaggerating.” To that, Minseok didn’t reply. He excused himself to attend to a phone call. Baekhyun felt weird on being left alone with Chanyeol who had the ability to stand like a statue, unmoving. It creeped Baekhyun out.

 

“I take it we haven’t been introduced properly yet.” Baekhyun said once he had settled back into bed.

 

“Let’s proceed with formal introductions once you’re healthy.” Chanyeol said from the foot of his bed.

 

“I’m Baekhyun. Dr Byun Baekhyun.” He put his hand forward for the taller to shake, completely ignoring the man’s previous statement. Minseok came back in that moment.

 

Chanyeol stared at his hand, as if contemplating making contact but he seemed to have made up his mind as he stepped forward and took it in his. “Park Chanyeol.”

 

Baekhyun faltered at the surname. All the warmth he was feeling suddenly went cold and morphed into anger.

 

“Park…Chanyeol.” He repeated. Chanyeol nodded in confirmation. Minseok watched the exchange carefully.

 

“So Chanyeol-ssi, how did you end up at the hospital earlier?” Baekhyun’s tone had grown cold and the two men noticed. Baekhyun knew who this _Park Chanyeol_ was. He just needed to make sure he was going in the right direction before biting this guy’s head off.

 

“I’m involved in the Siberian Deer smuggling case. You must be aware.” Chanyeol replied in a controlled voice, his stance growing tense.

 

“Oh believe me I’m aware. I extracted the bullet from the boar myself.”

 

Park Chanyeol straightened at his admission and he took it as the chance to advance.

 

“So, do you still have a gun on you right now?” Baekhyun asked sweetly but he was seething.

 

“It’s a hospital. Why would I be armed in here? And why are you asking me that?”

 

“Because you, _Mr Park Chanyeol_ , do not care about other living beings.”

 

“I shot the boar in self defence. I am a living being. That’s called self care. And I’m sure the boar was rabid, so what are you getting at?”

 

“Oh nothing! Just that if the world worked your way, shooting down the innocent in the blink of an eye, we’d be in the middle of a world war right now.”

 

“I think your meds are affecting your rational thoughts.”

 

“Think what you may, Park Chanyeol, I do not care.” Baekhyun bit out.

 

“Let me get this straight, you’re upset I shot a rabid boar but do not care, not in the least, that three deer were saved because of that?”

 

Baekhyun remained silent.

 

“You’re really putting all of it on me because of the boar? Who has what, a few weeks left?”

 

Baekhyun only huffed in annoyance.  Was this man really dense? Who did he think he was?

 

“Even so, you have no right to shoot a living creature. You don’t get to choose who lives and who dies. The world doesn’t work that way. Nature doesn’t work that way.” Baekhyun spoke and something about Park Chanyeol changed. The way the taller had stepped back as if he had been splashed with cold water was incomprehensible.

 

“You’re right.” Chanyeol announced, eyes expressing pain more than ever before “Get well soon.” He bowed his head and left in a flash.

 

“That went well.” Minseok said.

 

Baekhyun snorted and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll be proceeding slowly so bear with me. The story has just begun to unfold. Thank you for being patient :) Gosh i hope I portrayed their meeting scene well I WAS SO WORRIED OVER THAT sigh BTW did you guys see elyxion dot? I died uwu


	3. Discoveries

After a full day of constant coddling by Minseok and Mi-young, Baekhyun was finally back at the clinic and so, everyone returned to their original routines. Yixing was back to spending countless hours in surgeries, much to Baekhyun’s disappointment; Mi-young had taken the train back to Busan early in the morning, no matter how much Baekhyun persuaded her otherwise.

 

_“You should rest for some time noona! You can go later in the day.”_

She had smiled and messed Baekhyun’s hair. The vet had huffed in reply.

 

In contrast, Minseok, miraculously, had agreed to return home after much persuasion on Baekhyun’s part.

 

_“You’re crazy if you think I’ll leave you alone after this incident. You fainted less than twenty-four hours ago!”_

_Baekhyun had canted his head a little, shaking it fondly at his beloved Minseokkie hyung, a slight smile gracing his features, before embracing the shorter male._

_Minseok was surprised but hugged him back._

_“You’re an idiot Baekhyunee.” He whispered._

_“So I’ve been told.” He stepped back and looked at Minseok with an unblinking gaze. “But really, go home. I’ll be fine. I’ve got all the meds. If you feel like checking up on me, I’m only a video call away.” He grinned before continuing, “Or you could always just drop by.”_

_“And keep going back and forth a thirty-five-minute drive every time I feel like obsessing over your well-being.” Minseok deadpanned._

_“Absolutely.”_

_Minseok scoffed. “You brat.” He rolled his eyes. “No matter, you’re not dying on my watch.”_

_Baekhyun, feeling overwhelmed, engulfed the dark-haired nurse in his arms again._

_“Yah, don’t go all koala on me.” Minseok patted his hair affectionately._

_“Shut up hyung. I’m being cute.” Baekhyun further buried his face in his shoulder._

_“Have some respect.” Minseok smacked the back of his head._

 

Baekhyun smiled remembering his conversation with the head nurse when he was discharged from the hospital and then blushed when he checked his phone to see that he had received a text from Yixing telling him that he missed him.

 

He took a moment to calm his fluttering heart before replying with a pouty selfie and reciprocating the emotion.

 

Yixing had managed to clear his schedule following the night of Baekhyun’s discharge.

He had been unbelievably tender towards Baekhyun, so much so that he hadn’t let him move from the bed at all. Yixing had brought his meal there. He had cuddled Baekhyun as they laid in their bed, watching 101 Dalmatians, their favourite movie. He had showered Baekhyun in endless affection and had peppered feather light kisses down his neck. Their kisses had been oh so soft— delicate and gentle but soon enough they had propelled into a heated make out session.

 

Baekhyun had wanted to go further, seeing as they finally had some time together but Yixing had politely declined, stating that Baekhyun was still recovering and he didn’t want to pose as a hindrance and tire him especially when he was supposed to be regaining his energy.

 

Yixing was treating him like a patient. Go figure.

 

_“Besides, I don’t wanna be on the receiving end of Minseok’s anger.” Yixing had joked and Baekhyun had given in._

 

Nevertheless, he was still quite pleased when he discovered that he’d have to cover up the hickeys scattered along his neck.

As soon as he changed into his scrubs, neck covered in make-up, he sprinted to the kennels with an especially happy bounce in his steps to check on the Great Dane pup and the other animals as well.

 

“How are you doing, little one?” Baekhyun asked, smile widening when the pup wagged its tail excitedly and licked his outstretched hand.

 

“I see you’re healing well.” He murmured as he petted his head and scratched behind his ears. The puppy gave an excited bark and stood on his hind legs.

 

“Careful there, you! Your legs are still healing!” The puppy had come across an incredibly thorny bush and had gotten scratched up pretty bad. However, Baekhyun and Minseok had managed to treat most of it and now the skin was healed.

 

“You’ll soon have your fur back. That’ll be exciting, no?” Baekhyun gushed before giving the pup one last affectionate caress and heading back outside, interacting with any and every animal he encountered on his way to the open area where the Siberian deer were given shelter.

 

“Sooyoung-ah!” He called out when he spotted the nurse standing near the open enclosure.

 

“Sunbae!” Sooyoung called back grinning.

 

“How many time have I told you?” He sighed in exasperation. “Just Baekhyun is fine.” They said at the same time and giggled.

 

They stared at the deer in silence before Sooyoung broke the silence.

 

“How are you?” She asked sincerely.

 

“Absolutely fabulous.” Baekhyun looked up at the sky and marvelled at the good weather. The sun was shining and the sky was a clear blue with barely any clouds.

 

_Beautiful._

He wanted to go on a trek. He’d have to ask Yixing.

 _Later_ , he decided.

 

“Sure.” Sooyoung snorted and brought Baekhyun out of his reverie.

 

“How are they doing?” Baekhyun asked, jutting his chin out to gesture at the deer happily munching on the grass and shrubs.

 

“Really well. They’re steadily gaining weight, it seems. Especially the expecting mother. Oh my god! Did you know? She’ll probably deliver in two months.” She squealed in excitement.

 

Baekhyun frowned in confusion.

 

“But Junmyeon said—”

 

“Yeah! But that was a close guess. We checked thoroughly. Two months it is!” She beamed at him.

 

“This is unbelievable.” He shook his head. “I was only gone for two days.”

 

“Your loss.”

 

Baekhyun pouted.

 

“Did you meet him? The Park guy?” Sooyoung inquired innocently.

 

“I did.” Baekhyun said. His mood had soured upon the mention of such a man but he tried to not let it get to him too much.

 

“I hear he’s hot.”

 

Baekhyun snorted. “I’d like to contradict that rumour but where did you hear that?”

“Jongin.”

 

“I’m disappointed. I expected him to have finer taste in men.” Baekhyun shook his head in mock disapproval. “That Park Chanyeol is a complete jerk.”

 

“So a hot jerk.”

 

“I’ll stop you right there Sooyoung-ah.”

 

“I didn’t think you’d be back so soon.” He said after a moment of silence. He’d been meaning to ask her but the timing just wasn’t right but now he had a chance.

 

“I didn’t either.” She said after she tucked away some stray hair which had managed to escape her pony tail, behind her ear. “But it seems my family had different plans.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“My sister got married.” She announced. “She didn’t tell me.” Baekhyun was shocked. He knew Sooyoung wasn’t on good terms with hervfamily but she really loved her sister. To think she was kept in the dark about something so big…

 

“My parents didn’t bother telling me either.” She sniffled, and it caught Baekhyun off guard.

 

“Hey hey! It’s okay. Don’t cry.” Baekhyun held her hand and before he knew it, Sooyoung was crying in his embrace. He patted her head in an affectionate manner and tried shushing her.

 

At his cooing she only seemed to sob harder so he changed tactic.

 

“Look, its your sister’s loss. You would have killed it in the maid of honour’s dress.” He paused. “You know what? That’s it! She must have been afraid of people mistaking you for the actual bride, my beautiful beautiful Sooyoung-ah.”

 

She swatted his hands away playfully before giving a giggle and wiped her tears away.

 

“You know about their disapproval from the start. They couldn’t bear the thought of you working as a veterinarian. One way or another, you knew it was coming. They’re family though. They may stay mad at you but they’ll come around. But for now, try to think less about it. It’ll only bring you pain.”

 

“You’re probably right.” She said, sniffling.

 

“Oppa is always right.” Baekhyun boasted.

 

“Yeah, Minseok oppa is always right.”

 

“Yah!”

 

~~

 

It was almost after two weeks on a particularly cold Saturday when Baekhyun heard Park Chanyeol’s name again. That Saturday was packed with surprises and his first came out of the blue.

 

 He never expected to actually witness Minseok in a verbal argument with someone, much less a complete stranger.

 

“Baekhyun you have to see this!” Sooyoung came unannounced in the vacant employee room where he was taking his supposed coffee break and pulled a very surprised Baekhyun away by his hand. He barely managed to stand up, thank god, or else he would have smacked face down onto the floor.

 

“What are you talking about?” He rubbed his eyes with the other hand. He really wanted to take a nap or maybe drink coffee but the head nurse had resolutely managed to block all of Baekhyun’s caffeine supplies. So as a last measure he had to settle for candies. And that was why the sugary treats he had munched just minutes prior were running like red-bull in his system now, making him go wide awake and alert.

 

And that’s how he came to focus first on the voices and then the figures of two men arguing in terrifyingly controlled voices when he came to a stop in the reception area.

 

Minseok, still dressed in casuals, a clear sign he had just come in for his shift, was glaring at the stranger standing in front of him, his stance tense but ready to pounce if need be.

 

“Hyung, what’s going on? Do you know this guy?” Baekhyun asked, subtly glancing at the stranger. He continued in a lower volume, “Do I need to call the security?”

 

“I’ve never seen him. But that doesn’t matter.” Minseok broke his glare down for a second to look at Baekhyun. His expression softened the tiniest bit but remained stern. “I don’t want you getting involved in this Baekhyun.”

 

The man, dressed in an all black suit, immediately tore his gaze from the nurse and focused on Baekhyun.

 

“So _you’re_ Byun Baekhyun.” He stated in a deep voice, much to Baekhyun’s surprise.

 

“Pleasantly so but I don’t think we’ve come across each other.” Baekhyun replied as he moved to stand beside Minseok in a protective manner. The stranger was peculiar, his big eyes followed Baekhyun’s movements. But Baekhyun had to admit, that hairstyle with the shaved undercut looked great on him, whoever he was.

 

“Never needed to but now its practically unavoidable.” He spoke in a cold manner and it put Baekhyun off.

 

“Don’t listen to him Baekhyun.” Minseok spoke in a low, controlled voice. By years of experience Baekhyun knew that the head nurse was very much annoyed. But Minseok was one of the politest people he had ever known.

 

“And you, one more word and I’ll have you thrown out of here.” Minseok warned.

 

 _It must be something big if its got him this angry,_ he wondered.

The stranger’s face was a mask of cool, practiced composure as he remained silent but by the angry glint in his big round eyes, Baekhyun knew he was equally pressed. But why? Did they mistreat his pet?

 

 _Just what the hell is happening here?_ He glanced around.

 

Usually the clinic-cum-shelter had about 30 to 40 people working during the day excluding the numbers of volunteers and currently more than half of them seemed entirely too interested in watching the head nurse they knew so well, going against an absolute stranger. Even the keepers, as they referred to their patient’s owners, had stopped by to witness the commotion.

 

Baekhyun knew it was all for the gossip and the thought made him frown.

 

Minseok had an entirely clean reputation except for the secret admirer Lu Han who always brought him iced lattes on Sundays but otherwise he was a respected colleague. He wasn’t about to let the head nurse’s hard work go down the drain just to become some temporary gossip, no matter the cause.

 

“Nurse Kim.” Baekhyun said, voice soft but authoritative, “Let’s take this somewhere else. Its drawing too much attention. The staff and keepers are staring.” He put his hand on Minseok’s back, urging him gently to move.

 

_Damn it, where’s Junmyeon hyung when I need him._

 

Minseok nodded once and stalked off to the nearest conference room. Baekhyun turned to look at the stranger who, along with his stoic face and all black clothes, reminded him of a certain tall man but he shook the nostalgia off.

 

“If you don’t mind…” Baekhyun asked, polite but careful.

 

The stranger wordlessly started walking in the direction Minseok had marched off to and Baekhyun followed suit. Once inside the room, Baekhyun decided to take the lead since the other two seemed content in silently brooding on their respective sides of the table, as far as the dimensions of the room allowed. Baekhyun sighed.

 

“Damn you Junmyeon hyung.” He muttered under his breath before beginning brightly.

 

“I’m sure we could discuss whatever it is like calm, understanding adults. Why don’t we sit?” He said and observed warily as Minseok and the stranger got seated on the opposite ends of the table.

 

“You’re Baekhyun.” The stranger stated. Minseok glared at him.

 

“So is stated on my birth certificate, yes. But seeing as we’re in a professional setting and because I obviously don’t know you, its Dr Baekhyun to you. And you are?” Baekhyun knew he was packing a little bite in his sentences but if this guy riled up Minseok so bad, he’d have to be on edge as well.

 

“Do Kyungsoo.” The man, only slightly shorter than Baekhyun himself, stated. He straightened in his seat, the creases om his black blazer disappearing.

 

“Mr Do,” Baekhyun paused, testing the new name, “what’s the matter?”

 

“Well, doctor, its technically not my business to discuss this but now that I’ve met you, I simply can’t let go of this opportunity. You see, your hateful words left an awfully bad impact on someone close to me and that is a matter of great importance to me. You’ve been uncharacteristically harsh towards them without practically knowing anything, especially their side of the story. I can’t believe a doctor could be such a heartless person, especially a vet.”

 

“Don’t you dare talk to him that way.” Minseok said in a low growl.

 

“Nurse Kim,” Do Kyungsoo addressed him in a crisp manner. “I know you’re only trying to protect Dr Baekhyun. You must be close. And so, you must empathise when I say I’m doing the same for my friend.”

 

“Tell me,” The black clad man continued, his gaze back on Baekhyun, “Isn’t it your job to help the helpless ones? To read deep into the emotions of the animals who’re unable to express themselves as well as humans. Can’t you lot sense someone’s distress? You should be at least up to par if not brilliant considering it’s a part of your god damn job.”

 

“That’s enough.” Minseok warned.

 

“What are you trying to say?” Baekhyun asked, voice calm, his curiosity getting the best of him.

 

“Do your senses stop working where a human is concerned?”

 

“Stop beating ar—” Baekhyun was interrupted.

 

“Park Chanyeol. I’m sure the name rings a bell.” Do Kyungsoo smiled sweetly but his eyes were filled with hatred directed at Baekhyun. “He helped you in your time of need without asking anything in return and what did you do? Made him feel worse.” He spat.

 

“Are you here to advocate for him?” Baekhyun asked as indifferently as his now raging mind would allow. “I’m sorry but your efforts are going to be in vain.”

 

“My efforts hardly matter if I’m sitting in front of a stone hearted person, incapable of sympathy as well as gratitude.” Do Kyungsoo and it hit a nerve.

 

Baekhyun scowled.

 

Park Chanyeol was a complete jerk alright and apparently, so were his friends.

 

“Like I said, it’s not technically my matter, so to speak, so I’ll get straight to business, personal matters aside.” He stood up abruptly. “I’m here to adopt a pet, preferably a dog. This is a shelter and I’m sure you must be happy to get one of your animals a good home.”

 

Minseok snorted.

 

“Slow down please.” Baekhyun said, raising his hand, falling back into the role of the vet.

 

_Professional. Professional. Professional._

“Who’s going to be the keeper?”

 

The man blinked.

 

Baekhyun clarified. “Who’s going to take care of him? You?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then who?” He was exasperated.

 

“Mr Park.” The man answered as if it should have been obvious.

 

“I regret to inform you Mr Do but your adoption request has been rejected.” Baekhyun announced.

 

“I don’t think you get to deicide that.” The man replied, sounding unsure for the first time.

 

“Oh, but he does.” Minseok piped up. “Baekhyun is the doctor in-charge of adoption. His signature seals the deal when it comes to an adoption case.”

 

“So you won’t allow it? Not even if you have a potential keeper who could provide a warm environment for one of the dogs to grow?” Do Kyungsoo asked, as he buttoned up his jacket and straightened his cuffs before checking the time.

 

 

“No. Especially when the potential keeper is a potential killer.” It was Baekhyun’s turn to reply with a venomous smile.

 

“Mind your words, doctor.” Do Kyungsoo warned.

 

“I’m only speaking the truth.”

 

“I see how it is.” Do Kyungsoo checked the time one last time and walked to the door.

 

“I suggest you stop wasting your time and look somewhere else. I’m sure you’ll find plenty of places willing to help you.” Minseok said, face impassive. The man stopped in his track and turned around to reply.

 

“That’s the thing. Mr Park Chanyeol insists on adopting a pet from this particular shelter. Beats me, if you ask.” His focus turned to Baekhyun. “But if it makes him feel a little less miserable after your oh so kind words doctor, I’ll make absolutely sure he gets the damn dog from here.” He said, his agitated features calming down into a calm mask.

 

 “It was…nice meeting you Dr Baekhyun, Nurse Kim. We’ll meet again.” He announced in an ominous tone, bowed and left.

 

~~

 

“Junmyeon hyung!” Baekhyun called from across the hall when he saw the doctor standing near the reception and quickly walked towards him.

 

It was past three in the afternoon and just when Baekhyun had completely left hope of Junmyeon showing up, he had heard from Jongin that the vet had arrived.

 

Junmyeon turned to look at Baekhyun just as the latter came to a stop in front of him. There was so much Baekhyun wanted to say and ask but he abandoned all thoughts once he spotted the shy, lanky boy standing next to Junmyeon.

 

“Sehun!”

 

“Hey Baekhyun hyung!” The teenager greeted in a quiet voice as he got enveloped in a smothering hug.

 

“Look at you! You look taller! Did you gain height?” Baekhyun gushed and the boy’s cheeks coloured but he nodded nonetheless.

 

“I’m sorry I missed work today. I completely forgot to inform about Sehun’s parent-teacher meet. I had to go. Thank you for covering up for me Baekhyunee.”

 

“Its absolutely alright hyung. No pressure. So, are we getting any complaints in class?” He nudged the brown haired teen and marvelled at how he could almost see eye to eye with Sehun.

 

 _Well someone’s outgrowing their father,_ he mused.

 

“None. He’s doing great, aren’t you Sehunnie?” Junmyeon ruffled his hair affectionately and the boy rolled his eyes.

 

“Dad! That’s annoying!” He complained.

 

“Why don’t you go to the kennels, Sehunnie?” Baekhyun suggested and to his luck, he spotted Jongin passing by.

 

“Jongin-ah!” He called. “Would you please take Sehunnie here out to the kennels?” Baekhyun asked and explained to the confused new comer that Sehun was Junmyeon’s son. Jongin nodded in quick understanding and with a gentle smile, accompanied Sehun outside.

 

“This must have been his first PTM in eight grade, huh?” Baekhyun asked as they headed to the locker room.

 

“It was. God it was so awkward when I had to explain _again_ why I was Kim Junmyeon and him Oh Sehun.” Baekhyun patted him on the back.

 

“Don’t worry too much about it hyung. You’re cool for letting Sehun keep his mom’s name.” Baekhyun smiled. Junmyeon had become a parent at a very young age and had a thirteen-year-old son named Sehun who went with Oh Sehun instead of Kim Sehun in lieu of his deceased mother’s memory. Baekhyun absolutely adored the sentiment.

  
“I guess.” Junmyeon said and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he pulled out scrubs from his locker. “He’s still shy. The teacher told me how he interacted with absolutely no one in his class, even when its absolutely necessary.” He shook his head as removed his shirt, putting on the scrubs over his cream coloured vest.

 

“So? Being shy or socially awkward wasn’t a crime last time I checked.” Baekhyun defended.

 

“I just worry.”

 

“Is that how you keep yourself in shape? Because those abs!” Baekhyun tried joking but it wasn’t working.

 

“Hyung, you’re doing your best for him. I’m sure he feels grateful. Kids just have their own ways to show gratitude. So cheer up, otherwise the poor child might start overthinking if he sees your long face.”

 

Junmyeon smiles and Baekhyun starts filling him up on the day’s earlier events including the appearance of Do Kyungsoo. He still felt the dire need to have to caffeine in his system but damn it Minseok wasn’t giving up! So, he got out a lollipop out of his coat’s pocket and popped it into his mouth.

 

“I don’t see the harm here Baekhyun. The guy probably wants to make amends by adopting someone from here.” Why did Junmyeon have to be right all the time? Was it because he was a father who saw deeper than other non-parent individuals?

 

“But that’s exactly it! What if he doesn’t even take care of the dog? Or I don’t know? Shoot it out of boredom? I’m not risking it.” Baekhyun blamed the sugar in his system for talking like a child.

 

“That’s too much Baekhyun.” Junmyeon warns.

 

Before Baekhyun could reply, a worried looking Mark entered the locker room.

 

“Hyungs!”

 

“Mark!” The two vets greeted in unison.

 

“Hi! Minseok hyung sent me to get you. A lady named Irene just arrived?” He spoke in accented Korean, the urgency clear in the Chinese boy’s voice.

 

“You came in time, lucky boy.” Baekhyun elbowed Junmyeon in the ribs who pushed him away as he quickly changed into his scrubs pants after telling the younger two to get out of the room.

 

“Nice hair by the way Baek Hyung. C’mon let’s go!” Mark said once Junmyeon emerged from the locker room.

 

“Are you sure its Irene?” Junmyeon asked, his expression worried.

 

“You bet.” Mark replied as he hurriedly walked with them.

 

“Why are you here though?” Baekhyun asked. “Don’t you have college?”

 

“It’s a weekend. Besides, I missed you all.” He smiled.

 

“Liar. You missed the cats.” Baekhyun smirked.

 

“Cats too.”

 

When they arrived near the reception area, they met with Minseok who told them that Bae Joohyun was seated in one of the conference rooms.

 

Junmyeon hurried to the said room, Minseok leading the way.

 

“What’s the deal? Why’s she got you guys so worried? And why didn’t you go too?”

 

“Tell me Mark, have you ever thought of how our clinic, though high end, charges fairly less on animals’ treatments than others of our stature _and_ is able to take in a lot of stray animals?”

 

“No.”

 

“Well, Bae Joohyun, better known as Irene, is our biggest trustee. She’s a conglomerate heir or so I’ve heard. Big animal lover. A bitch when she needs to be. Don’t tell Minseok hyung I said that in front of you. Also, everyone thinks she has a soft spot for Junmyeon. She lets him off the hook far more easily than any other person here. Maybe its because they’re both rich? Junmyeon flirts back sometimes too but I think he holds himself back a lot because of Sehun.”

 

“Do you know her?” Mark asked.

 

“Irene? Its not that easy to know her. I’ve barely interacted with her. She’s scary.”

 

“No. I’m talking about her.” Mark motioned to an adolescent girl with bright red hair walking around looking lost.

 

“No.”

 

“Do you think we should go help her?”

 

“Sure.”

 

But before they could approach her, she sprinted to an unknown man. By their interaction, they seemed familiar but Baekhyun still wanted to make sure. He walked over to them and waited for the correct moment.

 

“Excuse me.” He interrupted in a bright tone.

 

The pair stopped mid conversation and looked at him.

 

“Are you guys here with a patient?”

 

“No.” The man, somehow familiar, answered with a smile. “We’re just accompanying someone here.”

 

“Oh? May I know who?” Baekhyun pressed.

 

“Bae Joohyun.” The man answered, “You might know her as Irene.” He nodded once. “I’m her cousin, Kim Jongdae.” He motioned to the girls standing beside him. “This is her daughter, Yeri. Nice to meet you...”

 

“Dr Baekhyun.” Baekhyun shook hands with him. “… and likewise.”

 

Never in a million years had he thought Irene would have a daughter.

 

“I feel like I’ve seen you somewhere.” Baekhyun said as he searched his memories, unable to get the nagging feeling of not being able to recognise him.

 

“Have you heard Watch Out?” He supplied and Baekhyun’s eyes widened in recognition.

 

“You’re _the_ Kim Jongdae, star producer and amazing vocalist. I am _greatly_ honoured to meet such a talented individual.”

 

“You’re very nice with your words. Thank you.” The man smiled, his eyes half crescents.

 

“Hi. Uhm, excuse me, do you mind if we take a selfie.” Mark stammered.

 

“Sure!”

~~

 

Baekhyun was exhausted by the time his shift got over. He had wanted to stay over at the clinic since Yixing would be at he hospital all night but he really craved coffee and had some laundry to do.

 

He was packing his scrubs, which were in need of desperate cleaning, in his bag when Junmyeon entered the locker room with a scandalised expression.

 

“I think Irene just asked me out on a date.” Junmyeon whispered as if it was the biggest secret.

 

“Finally.” Baekhyun chuckled. “You four would make a cute family.”

 

“What do you mean four?” Junmyeon looked at him in confusion.

 

“You, Sehun, Irene and Yeri.” Baekhyun counted off of his fingers.

 

“Who’s Yeri?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed update! I got a writer's block :3 but as you can see I'm over it! College started back up again so I might start weekly or biweekly. WERE YOU SURPRISED BY SUHO'S RELATIONSHIPS HAHAHAHA Btw supernova by ansel elgort has such a sick beat!
> 
> Also, if you feel like interacting with me, you're always welcome! Here's my twt and tumblr:  
> https://twitter.com/CrayDiaries  
> https://craic-af-blog.tumblr.com/


	4. Delays

“Irene’s daughter.” Baekhyun said, slowly, checking Junmyeon’s reaction.

 

“Irene’s daughter.” Junmyeon repeated, and then a weaker, “Irene has a daughter?” He asked, face showing all kinds of conflict.

 

“Don’t look at me like that.” Baekhyun raised his hands in defence. “I’m just as clueless as you.” He shrugged. “But, you really didn’t know?” Baekhyun asked, thoroughly knowing the hypocrisy of this own question. Yes, he didn’t know about Yeri up until a few minutes ago either. But Junmyeon was supposed to know about it, right? Junmyeon went to all the meetings with Irene. He should have known. He _must_ have known.

 

“How would I know? We only ever talked about work related things.” Junmyeon said, dropping down on the sofa with a thud. He curled up on it and pouted like a baby.

 

“Sure.” Baekhyun drawled, “pray tell, how she asked you out on a date when you only ever talked about work related things?”

 

Junmyeon watched him with a pouty, annoyed expression. Baekhyun raised his hands in defence.

“Listen. Right now, no one would believe me if I told them you’re a father of a teenager.” Baekhyun teased.

 

“Your point being?” Junmyeon pouted some more. Baekhyun thought out loud. “She just asked you out on a date. Relax. Besides, no one can tell by looking that you both are parents, I’ll give you that.”

 

“Maybe…” Junmyeon sulked.

 

“How did you manage to get all those rumours spread? You two are one of the famous topics of gossip in this clinic.” Baekhyun said, smiling mischievously. He went to the spare stool in the room and brought it over to Junmyeon who was looking at him with an incredulous expression.

 

“That sounds so bad.” Junmyeon let out a loud huff making Baekhyun chuckle. If only Sehun could see him…he wouldn’t believe his prim and responsible father could be such a baby!

 

“It doesn’t. At least not as much as you’re making it out to be.” He encouraged.

 

“Sure.” Junmyeon grimaced.

 

“But why the long face? You didn’t want her to be a parent? Does that put you off?” Baekhyun asked, not really understanding Junmyeon’s reaction.

 

“Of course not. I am a parent myself. What kind of a question is that? I’m not that low.” Junmyeon sat up, folding his arms. “I’ve liked her for a while you know?” He said, almost whispering.

 

“So we’ve noticed.” Baekhyun said, Junmyeon’s admission making him feel warm. The single father had gone years juggling work and being a good parent. He hadn’t thought of himself even once. His confession was a big deal really. But Baekhyun knew if they dwelled on it long enough, Junmyeon would start feeling guilty, as if he was betraying his family. And so, Baekhyun went on ahead, not wanting his senior and friend to track back on the same path.

 

“You’re the hot topic of this clinic for a reason you know? Everyone thinks you and Irene would be really cute together.” Baekhyun winked.

 

Junmyeon puffed out a laugh. “Sure.” He sighed. “But I assumed that maybe she was single or I don’t know, not married? But now, now that she has a daughter, she must have a husband too. And I’ve been crushing on her.” He covered his face with his hands. “God, I feel awful.” Came the muffled statement before he rubbed his hands down his face. “I almost became a home wrecker.” He shook his head in a resigned manner, hands pulling his hair now.

 

“Now, I’m not sure about all that and I don’t want to give you false hope, but have you ever seen her husband?” Baekhyun asked. Mopey Junmyeon wasn’t the best Junmyeon.

 

“No.” The elder answered after thinking for a moment.

“Have you ever seen her wearing a wedding band?” Baekhyun probed further.

 

“No.” Junmyeon made an annoyed face. “What’s your point?”

 

“My point is that maybe she’s a single parent too.” Baekhyun said as a matter of fact.

 

“Wedding bands can be taken off too.” Junmyeon said sceptically.

 

“When did you become so pessimistic?” Baekhyun asked in a high voice, placing a hand over his chest as if offended. “Besides, didn’t she ask you out on a date? Why would she do it if she already had a husband?”

 

“I’m being practical here.” Junmyeon sighed. He got up and pulled on his white coat. “Lets go. I want to get this off my mind.”

 

“Aren’t you going to give her an answer?” Baekhyun asked, getting up as well.

 

“I need time.” Junmyeon offered weakly. “I used to think it would only effect Sehun but now another child is concerned here, and I don’t know how Yeri will react to all of this. I’m worried about Sehun enough as it is.” He sighed and then offered a smile, “Lets go.”

 

Baekhyun nodded and followed Junmyeon out of the room without a word.

~~~

The next four days Baekhyun spent working at the clinic also consisted of trying to get Junmyeon to revert back to Irene about the date, teasing Minseok about Lu Han’s appearance and especially the flowers he had brought with him this time, not knowing the nurse was allergic to sunflowers. It had been a hilarious sight, a red-nosed Minseok sneezing continuously, trying to keep a straight face while Lu Han apologised in every way possible. The nurse had of course forgiven Lu Han but what happened afterwards was even more of a surprise. Lu Han had attempted to ask Minseok out on a date. And Minseok being Minseok and a dedicated friend of Junmyeon had left his admirer hanging too.

 

And now Baekhyun had two friends to convince and go out on a date.

 

“Hey it would be so cute if both of you went out on a double date.” Baekhyun had suggested to Minseok once after they’d performed a surgery and Junmyeon just happened to be passing by.

 

Both of them had looked at him with blank faces and answered with a firm “No” before going back to what they were doing.

 

By the fifth day Baekhyun was exasperated. He had one of the most boring tasks at hand and on top of that, his two dear friends were being absolute pains. It sure didn’t help that he hadn’t met Yixing properly in the past three days. Whenever he would wake up to get ready for the clinic, the neurosurgeon would be fast asleep beside him, having come home in the early hours of the morning. Their mismatching schedules were really becoming a problem.

 

“I need coffee.” Baekhyun muttered as he sat hunched over the numerous applications of volunteers and going over documents regarding every animal the clinic would put up for their annual adoption event.

 

The volunteer applications were so boring to go through. Yes, Baekhyun appreciated each and everyone of them who claimed to _‘Love animals very dearly’_ and that they would be _‘thrilled and honoured to offer their services to the dogs of the shelter’_ but that’s where it became a problem. Many of these volunteers were there solely to pet dogs or cats, not knowing the full extent of their volunteering and Baekhyun did _not_ want to see upturned noses and disgusted faces when some of them were assigned work in the kennels or when they had to pick up various sorts of animal poop.

 

“Hello! Need any help?” Jongin peeped inside from the door, smiling brightly.

 

“Bless your soul!” Baekhyun breathed out as he slipped down in his chair, exhaustion clearly overpowering him. “You’re practically god sent at this point Jongin-ah.” Baekhyun said, yawning widely, his eyes watery. His misty gaze widened when he saw a cup of coffee sitting in his direct line of vision.

 

“Fate is really favouring me today, isn’t it?” Baekhyun mumbled, slowly reaching out for the caffeinated drink.

 

“I think its Minseok hyung you want to thank. He’s the one who told me you were buried underneath all the paperwork.” Jongin looked around the conference table, seeing papers strewn about. Baekhyun wasn’t the most organised of people and the mess on the table was enough of a proof. “Don’t tell Minseok hyung about the coffee though. That was me. I thought it would help you.” Jongin said, smiling sheepishly.

 

“Jongin.” Baekhyun whispered in awe, as if the one sitting in the chair beside him was an angel.

 

“Drink it before it goes cold! A coffee break if you will. I’ll help you meanwhile.” Jongin nodded to himself, determined to lighten Baekhyun’s workload.

 

Baekhyun nodded once, his expression earnest, lips pressed as he looked at Jongin and whispered a heartfelt “Thank you.”

 

“You’re embarrassing me now.” Jongin laughed. “So, what do I need to do?”

 

“Read all applications.” Baekhyun turned into work mode and gestured to the pile of papers sitting idle on one side of the table. “Appropriate ages are from 16 to 55 years. Filter out applications which lie outside of that age group. And those which say something along the lines of “ _I’m a big animal lover”_ and _“I would love to help the cats and dogs”_ Essentially every application which over states their love for animals. Don’t forget the blank ones. We need people who are concerned enough to fill out their application forms.” Baekhyun instructs, taking a whiff of his cappuccino before taking a tentative sip and relishing in the very taste of the drink.

 

“That’s it?” Jongin asked, already starting on the task, his eyes skimming over each detail of the numerous forms before two piles of acceptance and rejection started building up rapidly on either side of him. “What about the animal details?”

 

“I already went through those. All approved.” Baekhyun smiled showing a thumbs up, feeling energised with caffeine in his system.

 

“Wow. You work fast.” Jongin mused, going through the applications at a maddeningly fast pace. Baekhyun could only question as to why wasn’t Jongin sent to him _before_.

 

_Damn you Minseok hyung._

 

“Only where animals are concerned.” Baekhyun replied.

 

“Of course.” Jongin laughed, his shoulders shaking. Baekhyun smiled at the new recruit.

 

Though Jongin was the latest addition to their team, he had caught on fairly quickly to the routines and procedures that took place around their clinic. Jongin was on the verge of completing his veterinarian degree but as a part of his final year studies he had to dedicate a total of eight months to internship. And that’s precisely how the young 24-year-old Kim Jongin had ended up at their clinic.

 

After leaving Jonging to work on the papers, Baekhyun had walked around in an attempt to chase away the numbing feeling that lingered in his legs.

 

In the next minute, Baekhyun found himself in a tumour removal surgery of a monkey. By the end of it, Baekhyun was tired but then there was a case of a severed limb of a rabbit and Baekhyun couldn’t help himself. He went to take care of the wound and was happy to find that the nerves and bones were intact enough, only the upper ligaments torn but the little fluffy animal would be able to make full recovery and use its hindleg again.

 

Jongin had dropped the selected forms in his room, a wise decision on his part Baekhyun noticed. After quickly going through the stack of some 50 volunteer forms, his vision blurry, Baekhyun collapsed on the bed of his designated room in the clinic. After turning restlessly on the bed, Baekhyun huffed out in exasperation. Taking his phone out from under his pillow he decided to call Yixing.

 

Surprisingly, he answered on the third ring.

 

“Hey baby, what’s up?” Yixing greeted. Baekhyun could hear chatter of many people in the background. It always warmed him whenever Yixing called him by endearing names.

 

“Nothing really. Just felt like talking to you.” Baekhyun mumbled, his stomach feeling oddly constricted on hearing his boyfriend’s voice. “You at work?”

 

“Yeah. I’m sitting in the cafeteria. Thought I’d eat something. I have a nine-hour surgery coming up. Sorry for all the noise.” Yixing said, and Baekhyun knew Yixing would be smiling his dimpled smile, looking very apologetic over something so small.

“So I won’t see you at home tonight?” Baekhyun asked, though he already knew the answer.

“I’m sorry baby.”

“No its alright.” Baekhyun offered half-heartedly.

“I promise I’ll make it up to you.” Yixing promised.

“You better.” Baekhyun replied in a stern manner but they both knew he was joking.

 

Before Baekhyun could ask Yixing what he was having and ask advice on what to eat himself, Yixing was interrupted by someone, asking about a patient Yixing had operated on a week before.

 

Baekhyun knew the call would end soon. And it did. But not before Yixing apologised and told him he loved him. For some reason, Baekhyun didn’t have the heart to reply but he did, no matter how hollow they felt when he said the words out loud.

 

Deciding he would ask Minseok about food and order something for the both of them, since he knew the nurse would be hungry by now, Baekhyun got up and power walked to the schedule board and after checking that Minseok was probably free during that hour, he headed to the House since Minseok liked to spend his leisure time there.

 

The Cat House or the House as they referred to it, was where most of the cats were kept. Like Kennels were for the dogs, the House was for the cats.

 

He spotted Minseok sitting on one of the low stools-- scratching and petting Tan, his preferred feline. Tan was a dark grey cat with bits of white. The cat was fairly young, having recently come out of its kitten stages.

 

“Knew I’d find you here.” Baekhyun announced.

 

Minseok looked up and smiled before patting the stool beside his. Baekhyun quietly took a seat beside the nurse and proceeded to pet the cat but Tan promptly turned away from him, nuzzling into Minseok’s side instead.

 

“Favouritism.” Baekhyun said with faked disdain.

 

“As if you’re not favoured by many.” Minseok rolled his eyes before looking pointedly at Baekhyun. “Your favouritism earned you a cappuccino, didn’t it?”

 

“What can I say hyung? I’m pretty nice.” Baekhyun shrugged.

 

“How did you know, hyung?” Baekhyun asked lamely.

 

“I know everything.” Minseok answered with a haughty expression and Baekhyun laughed.

 

“Was it Soo-young?” Baekhyun inquired once Tan was peacefully asleep in Minseok’s lap.

 

“What if it was?” Minseok asked, carefully picking her up and placing her on the fluffy rug.

 

“Nothing. I guess.” Baekhyun said, watching as Minseok gave some final pets to the slumbering cat and turned around to look at Baekhyun.

 

Minseok’s stare was _lethal._

 

“Baekhyun, you will lay off of caffeine for an additional period of two months.”

 

“What?” Baekhyun asked incredulously. “But hyung! It was _supposed_ to be only two months at first!”

 

“You should have thought of that before accepting that cup of coffee from Jongin.” Minseok snorted and walked out of the House to sanitize his hands. He had a surgery scheduled with Junmyeon and had to start preparing in advance.

 

“It was a _cappuccino_.” Baekhyun protested weakly but was promptly ignored by the elder.

 

“Tell me, have you eaten yet?” Minseok asked as he scrubbed his hands.

 

“Well that’s why I wanted to find you in the first place.” Baekhyun said cheerily, mood changing. “I’m craving some fried chicken. Wanna have some?”

 

Minseok pondered over for a moment before nodding.

 

“I should be free from the surgery soon. Order then?”

 

“Done!”

 

After Minseok finished with his surgery, Baekhyun placed an order for three and patiently waited for fifteen minutes in the common room with Minseok before Jongin barged through the doors and pointed at Baekhyun accusingly. He looked visibly offended.

 

“You ordered fried chicken!” He whisper-shouted.

 

“I was hungry.” Baekhyun shrugged, looking to Minseok for help but the elder appeared equally confused about Jongin’s reaction.

 

“I can’t believe this.” Jongin muttered to himself before he placed the takeout bag on the table with a resigned huff.

 

“Hey—ooh what did you order?” Junmyeon came in unannounced and checked the contents.

 

“Can I have some?” He asked.

 

“Sure hyung! I ordered extra.” Baekhyun smiled and stopped the quietly exiting new comer.

 

“Jongin-ah, wanna have some?” Baekhyun asked and was surprised when Jongin’s pout morphed into a bright smile.

 

“I have some soda. Should I bring it here?” Jongin offered.

 

“Be quick about it!” Minseok said, looking at his watch. “You have a minute. You won’t get anything if you come later than that.”

 

The three seniors watched as Jongin almost slipped in the hurry to run out of the room to get the soda bottle.

 

“Did you guys decide about your dates?” Baekhyun asked without preamble as he set on unwrapping the take out containers.

 

Junmyeon and Minseok looked at each other for a moment before and shaking their heads.

 

“You guys drive me crazy. I can’t believe you! It’s just a date! Its not like you’re going to marry them. Oh heavens.” Baekhyun huffed, placing portions of chicken in front of them before biting on a piece of it.

 

“We have others to think of. Dating doesn’t just affect us individually.” Junmyeon said wisely.

 

“And you can’t protest. We all know you’re a child yourself.” Minseok and Junmyeon shared a laugh.

 

“Sure _dads._ ” Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

 

“You’re just afraid. I really can’t make sense of it. So what if Irene’s a little scary? So what if Lu Han’s cuter than you? I’m sure you’ll be able to look past those differences and appreciate them for the gems they are.” Baekhyun rambled on.

 

“Come to think of it, Irene _is_ a little scary.”

 

“Hey! Lu Han is _not_ cuter than me.”

 

“Oh god.”

 

“I’m back! Has it been a minute yet?” Jongin barged in again, waving around the bottle of soda like a trophy.

 

~~~

 

It was the day before their annual adoption event. Baekhyun was _very_ busy and _very_ tired. He had a lot of work to do on top of his doctor duties.

It didn’t help that he had an argument with Yixing last night. It really didn’t help that he hadn’t slept in two days and it really _really_ didn’t help that he hadn’t eaten yet.

 

Minseok would kill him if he found out about his famished self.

 

But the whole staff was busy in preparing for their annual event. In Baekhyun’s circle of friends, Junmyeon was in-charge of organising the whole event while Minseok and Jongin were assigned to the kitten and puppies adoption booths respectively.

 

Baekhyun was in-charge of the new volunteers who would start coming in an hour and though he was excited to see new faces and work with them, his weariness was drawing out his mood and strength for the worst.

 

But they needed the extra pair of hands and he would make sure that many of the volunteers would join the clinic for their designated period of two months.

 

And sure enough, the volunteers started trickling in the next hour.

 

He felt a bout of dizziness hit him, making him sway where he stood near the reception desk, but he pushed it away.

 

Soo-young, who was assisting him, greeted the volunteers and asked them to gather around in a circle in the wide ground behind the shelter.

 

The weather was pleasant, Baekhyun noticed, and thought it would make for the perfect orientation.

 

“Baekhyun oppa!” Soo-young called him over to where a few people were gathered. The crowd was because of the refreshments placed on the table.

 

Different baked goods and beverages. Baekhyun was apprehensive for a moment before his stomach groaned in protest.

 

“Did you do this?” Baekhyun asked as he picked up a slice of chocolate cake and carefully took a huge bite, polishing the entire thing off in three bites.

 

“Nope! One of the volunteers did!” She answered in a cheery tone.

 

“The effort is truly appreciated.” Baekhyun mused as he picked up a bottle of coffee flavoured milk.

 

He finished it quickly, throwing the empty pack in a nearby bin, instantly feeling better as he walked out to the open clearing behind the shelter. He looked around the cluster of people gathered around, a mild chatter filling the fresh air as they talked amongst themselves.

 

 _I wonder which one of them brought the refreshments_ , Baekhyun thought. _Later,_ he promised. He’d find out about it later.

 

Deciding that it was time for him to start, he cleared his throat lightly as Soo-young joined him on his side.

 

“Good morning! Its lovely to see you all gathered here. I’m Doctor Baekhyun and I’ll be briefing you about your duties and responsibilities during your time here as a volunteer.” Baekhyun had barely finished his opening statement when he spotted _him_ standing in the crowd of volunteers, straightening up as if _he_ had been crouching before this.

 

Park Chanyeol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is SUPER late but I have two (2) things to say in my defence: COLLEGE and THESIS T_T  
> Please bear with me!  
> Your comments are so nice thanks for liking this story frens  
> I don't know if you've figured it out yet but we're going SLOWBURN HELL YEAH WHO'S WITH ME???  
> Also, if you feel like its been too long since a legit update, fee free to nag me on twt lol  
> twitter: @CrayDiaries


	5. Agendas

 

Baekhyun had a difficult time keeping his growing annoyance at bay. _So what_ if Park Chanyeol was here? _It was alright_ , he told himself time and again, not believing a word. He knew he was being a little irrational about the whole situation but something about the tall man just didn’t sit right with him. The mere mention of his name ticked Baekhyun off. His very presence was enough to make Baekhyun walk around the corridors with a pissed off face, scaring the new volunteers and staff alike.

 

He locked himself in his own room and puffed out a huge breath. “Oh god why?” He whispered and facepalmed. Why was he so off put by that man? They were yet to come face to face but Baekhyun was already tired and irritated from the mere thought of it.

 

He decided he wouldn’t think about Park Chanyeol and took out his phone, thinking of texting Yixing but his mood dampened even more thinking about the fight they had earlier. Nonetheless, he sent Yixing a short text asking when he was going to get home and sighed. Baekhyun shook his head and smiled ruefully. If things were to go down, then they might as well should. Both him and Yixing had seen this coming. But Baekhyun had hoped against all odds that they would come out of it, happy and still together.

 

Now, he was sure that wasn’t going to happen. He felt tears blurring his vision and sniffled loudly. He let loose a single tear, not allowing himself for more. There were more pressing matters to attend to, lives to save, duties to carry out.

 

But Baekhyun’s heart ached. He loved Yixing. He really did. But sometimes love isn’t enough. And this was one of those times. No matter how compatible they were, how perfect they were with each other, Baekhyun knew their future together was bleak when they barely saw each other.

 

A series of knocks bought him out of his thoughts. He quickly dabbed at his eyes with his lab coat’s sleeves and put on a smile.

 

“Baekhyun? You in there?” Minseok’s voice came from the other side and Baekhyun slowly went to open the door. No matter how big a smile he put on, Minseok was going to see right through it.

 

“You’re so easy to read.” Minseok chuckled before he went serious again. “Did you talk to Xing?” He asked quietly, resting a hand on the young doctor’s shoulder.

 

“No.”

 

“Baek-”

 

“Can we not talk about it?” Baekhyun asked in a clipped tone but then added in a softer tone, “Please?”

 

Minseok sighed, nodding and rubbed his back in a soothing manner. “Its gonna be alright Baekhyunah.”

 

“You really think so?”

 

“No. But, you see, even if you might be in a hurricane, the waters will calm down. That point will come because that’s how things are. You go through the bad to achieve the good. So, everything is going to be alright.” Minseok said giving a small smile and dragged him to sit on the bed.

 

“How very optimistic of you.” Baekhyun chuckled.

 

“Too many things which could go wrong and only one life.” Minseok shrugged.

 

“Too many things could indeed go wrong.” Baekhyun said thoughtfully thinking of Park Chanyeol and then, “I feel drained.” Baekhyun said in a tired voice, leaning on Minseok. “Can I have some coffee?”

 

Minseok was quick to push him off and looked at him with an accusing glare. “You are not getting coffee and that’s final.”

 

“But its been weeks since I had one!” Baekhyun protested.

 

“Tell that to the _cappuccino_ Jongin gave you.” Minseok tsked.

 

Baekhyun gave Minseok a glare before his shoulders sagged. He got up to get a packet of any candy he could find and popped some MNMs in his mouth before offering some to Minseok who took a few and returned the rest to Baekhyun.

 

“So, Park Chanyeol huh?” The nurse said with a curious tone.

 

“I can’t believe he’s volunteering with us!” Baekhyun grimaced, his irritation getting the best of him as he landed beside Minseok with a resounding thud.

 

“Uhm,” Minseok cleared his throat. “You do realise that _you_ authorized his volunteering, right?”

 

“I just--” Baekhyun sat up abruptly and said in a more contained voice. “I ask for help once and this happens.” He chuckled humourlessly. He knew what Minseok was saying was correct, but it increased his irritation. But he understood that he was not in a place to undo things. Of all the times he could have asked for help, it just had to be the one where he was finalising the volunteer applications.

 

“What do you mean?” Minseok asked, really confused because Baekhyun never asked for help. Never. Not if he could help it.

 

“Nevermind. What’s done is done. It’s not his fault anyway. Let’s go.” Baekhyun muttered, rubbing hands down his face before getting up as well. He checked the packet of MNMs and upon finding it empty, went to the secret stash of candies, pulled out two chocolate granola bars and walked out of the room.

 

“Not whose fault?” Minseok asked as he followed Baekhyun out of the room, not sure where Baekhyun was going with all of this. He caught the granola bar that was thrown at him and hurried to lock the room after they left.

 

“Jongin!” Baekhyun yelled, effectively gaining the attention of the young intern along with the general crowd of the reception area including a tall, black clad man. Baekhyun kept his face neutral when he saw Park Chanyeol watching.

 

“Doctor Baekhyun! Nurse Minseok!” Jongin greeted formally seeing as there were new faces roaming by and jogged over to where they stood. “What’s up?”

 

“Tell me Jongin, do you remember an applicant named Park Chanyeol from the volunteer list?” Baekhyun asked in a discreet manner, not really looking at the confused intern. His gaze followed the movements of the tall man on the other side of the room as he was guided by Soo-young, carrying a big bag of dog food.

 

“Not really, no. Why? Is something wrong? Did someone give in the wrong information?” Jongin asked, thoroughly confused. “Did I select someone ineligible for the volunteering?” He asked worriedly, wide eyes darting between Minseok and Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun gave it a thought. Was it really Jongin’s fault? He had just began working at the shelter. He wasn’t even involved in the police investigation of the Deer case where Park Chanyeol came in. No, it wasn’t Jongin’s fault and Baekhyun didn’t treat his co-workers unfairly no matter.

 

“There’s nothing to worry about Jongin. Everything is fine.” Baekhyun smiled at the intern, the worried expression on the younger’s face increasingly making him feel guilty. “You did very well. Don’t worry.” He assured him and sent Jongin back to what he was doing.

 

“Jongin helped you sort out the volunteer applications.” Minseok said, realization settling in. “And he chose Park Chanyeol.”

 

“Yup.” Baekhyun walked towards the area Soo-young was working in.

 

“And you approved.” He stood, inconspicuous, at the entrance of the huge storage room where a number of people worked around, rearranging and neatly stacking different items.

 

“So it seems.” Baekhyun said feigning nonchalance. He had already decided that he was going to cancel Park Chanyeol’s volunteering. There was no way he was going to let that despicable human being work in an animal shelter, a place Baekhyun valued above his own home. No way. “I can always disapprove.” Baekhyun shrugged, not knowing why he was getting so riled up seeing the said man nod with a glum expression.

 

“Have you ever done it before?” Minseok rolled his eyes as he saw what Baekhyun was seeing and dragged the doctor away from the scene.

 

“Never had the need to.” Baekhyun answered and suddenly he was pushed in a meeting room.

 

“You idiot.” Minseok sighed, closing the door behind him. “We can’t terminate it either. There are laws for this and it requires a lot of paperwork and quite a few meetings with the higher ones.” Minseok recalled. “You sure you want this?”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

~~~

“I’m afraid you can’t terminate it.” Junmyeon said.

 

The three of them- Baekhyun, Minseok and Junmyeon- were sitting in the conference hall, discussing the nullification of Park Chanyeol’s volunteering contract.

 

So far Baekhyun had avoided any and every opportunity to interact with Park Chanyeol in any given circumstance, always keeping an eye on him from a distance. The man was obviously aware of Baekhyun’s avoiding ruse but that didn’t stop him from approaching him at any chance he saw fit. Baekhyun had to give it to the man. He was persistent alright.

 

But Baekhyun knew he would shout a mouthful at the tall man and get both of them in trouble. It wasn’t as if Baekhyun was doing it for either of them. No. Baekhyun was aware of the results of his actions and what Park Chanyeol would have to go through if they were to indeed make a scene of it. And Baekhyun was all for it. But he couldn’t go through with it, didn’t _want_ to go through with it. They had the annual event in less than 24 hours and he was not about to jeopardise the work of numerous hardworking people and even more so, the potential homes of the animals to be adopted.

 

No. Baekhyun was a grown man and he knew right from wrong. He was going to behave like a mature adult and would not throw tantrums like a child.

 

However, he did want to know why they couldn’t proceed with cancellation of Chanyeol’s volunteering.

 

“Why?” He asked, perplexed.

 

“Because his head of security, Do Kyungsoo, is one step ahead of us and already stated the terms and conditions of our application and even sent a legal warning letter that if we were to do anything which did not match with the clinic’s policies, he would take us to court.” Junmyeon said and slid a manila folder across the table to Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun took out the numerous papers and read the legal notice, his mind going blank at what the hell was happening. Minseok read over Baekhyun’s shoulder and whistled. “That’s one clever bastard.”

 

“He’s friends with Park Chanyeol. What did you expect?” Baekhyun said and breathed out. “So he’s staying with us?”

 

“Absolutely.” Junmyeon answered. Baekhyun was suddenly reminded to ask Junmyeon about Irene.

_Later, he would ask him later._

 

“For two months?”

 

“Precisely.”

 

“I don’t like this.” Baekhyun heaved a sigh. “I don’t like this at all.”

 

“Look Baekhyun, you don’t have to like it. I don’t want to tell you to just deal with it because I know this is a sensitive issue for you. But at least try to stay civil with the man. He saved your life, remember that.” Junmyeon said and after getting paged, muttered something about Jongin being way too lenient and left.

 

Baekhyun remained silent in thought. He was not going to befriend the man- Park Chanyeol- anytime soon, no matter whoever he was or what he did. But this place, this shelter, Baekhyun loved it. And if it was getting help, no matter from who, Baekhyun wasn’t gonna deny it. _The greater good, isn’t that what people say?_ He mused and chuckled humourlessly to himself.

 

“The next two months are gonna be interesting. Do you think I should get my popcorn ready?” Minseok asked and got elbowed in the ribs by Baekhyun.

 

~~~

 

“You should talk to him.” Soo-young told him later in the day when he had finished operating on a rescued rabbit. The poor thing had an infected limb which had to be amputated in order to save. Yixing hadn’t replied still. One of their volunteers had left because of family emergency. Junmyeon was nowhere to be found. Baekhyun was _not_ having a good day.

 

Baekhyun hummed as he carefully wrapped the stitched still sensitive limb in gauze.

 

“Its raising curiosity among other volunteers because he keeps looking at you like you snatched his last chocolate. I wonder if he has any other expression, like, does he smile? Laugh? I don’t know? Do anything rather than being expressionless? Its weird and sad.”

 

“Focus on the work.” Baekhyun said as he lightly pet the unconscious animal on his head before removing his surgery gloves. “Finish this for me.” He hurried out of the operation room unable to talk about –

 

“I’m Park Chanyeol. I’ve been meaning to talk to you.”

 

Baekhyun had ran into the very root cause of all his stress. He backed up as fast as he could without making it too obvious how disgusted he felt to be in near vicinity of the man. Park Chanyeol looked grim, like always. Seriously what was it with the black clothes?

 

“I’m afraid I’m busy at the moment. We can talk later.” Baekhyun said in a voice which sounded too cold and detached even to his own ears. Park Chanyeol’s grim expression grew sad, as if hurt, upon hearing Baekhyun’s response.

 

_Serves you right_

 

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I have patients to attend to and I’m sure you also have your volunteer tasks to get to.” Baekhyun said and after giving a single nod, left the man standing in the hallway.

 

“Of all the people who could show me this behaviour doctor, I didn’t peg you for the one to be the worst.” Park Chanyeol said, making Baekhyun stop in his tracks.

_Incredulous_

 

“Look, Mister Park, I don’t know what kind of preferential treatment you’re used to but you’re not getting treated here any differently than the others who work here.” Baekhyun said, a bite in his tone.

 

“I don’t think so doctor. You interact with everyone but not me. Why are you taking everything so personally?” Park Chanyeol maintained his distance, but his gaze loomed heavily over Baekhyun.

 

“I think I have a choice in who I interact with. And trust me Mister Park, if I had taken this personally, you wouldn’t be allowed to step in this clinic on my watch.” Baekhyun said, eyes hard. “Now, lets both maintain peace and stay as far away from each other as possible. It will be the best way to work.”

 

“So that’s what you want? You want me to leave?” Park Chanyeol asked before going completely stoic.

 

“I am sorry to have taken your time doctor. I am aware of the legal notice that has been sent to you. I will try to reduce the time duration of my volunteering by a month. I’ll look to adopt in another shelter.” Park Chanyeol said, tone colder than Baekhyun.

 

Before Baekhyun could reply, Park Chanyeol turned around and walked away, leaving the doctor alone in the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been a while SORRY been busy collecting data  
> and helloooo the EXO reality show is so nice we're being fed well THEY ARE ALL SO NICE AND CUTE UWU BRB GOTTA GO CRY  
> can we all agree that minseok looks absolutely angelic with silver hair? mmhm  
> Oh and, I wrote an EXO au on twt and i'm thinking of converting it to a full fic here on a03  
> should i?


End file.
